An Ashakabi of a Different Feather
by Garyu
Summary: A new and vastly different person joins the game. See how an American messes with the Plan and throws it on it's head. OC x Akitsu/Saki/Uzume and others. Slight AU. Rated M for language, violence and nudity and adult situations. May include Lemons in future. Poll for additional additions to my OC's flock in profile.
1. Chapter 1

An Ashikabi of a Different Feather

~Some slight AU(such as some Sekirei being paired with different Ashikabi,etc). Akistu is only confirmed Sekirei for my OC so far, will have others in future. Rated T for some language, violence and nudity. Rating may go up in future due to possible violence and/or adult situations. Possible Lemons in future, not confirmed as yet due to the fact I've never written a Lemon before.

~Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Sekirei, only my OC's.

-Key-

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech."

Part 1-Prologue

July 2020 ~ Tokyo, Japan

A figure sighed as it walked down the sidewalk, casually weaving it's way through the crowded pedestrian traffic that was the norm for such a day in the urban metropolis that is Tokyo. To any observer that cared to take notice this figure didn't match the vast majority of peoples that shared the sidewalk with him. For one, he was easily a head taller than the average male and from there the differences continued to become apparent. His hair wasn't the normal black; it was a dark blonde, cut short. His skin was fairer, his eyes not dark, but a steel blue. He was quite easily known as a foreigner. He was dressed in blue jeans, a dark blue tee shirt with his favorite rock band and tennis shoes, with a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

Said figure shaded his eyes and raised his eyes so he could pinpoint the familiar sound he heard approaching, a helicopter, an Blackhawk Model F if his ears didn't deceive him. As before mentioned craft came into view flying the figure nodded to himself as he found that he was correct in his recognition but he quickly grew a frown as instead of finding the markings of American or Japanese military markings on the aircraft he observed MBI in bold white letters on the side.

Logan snorted in annoyance as the helicopter went out of view behind some skyscrapers in the distance. He didn't like that a private company had so much power and access to such amounts of military hardware. Then again, it was MBI, the biggest and fastest growing corporation on the planet. He grunted and shifted the bag on his shoulder so his baton was digging into his side. He wasn't having a particuly pleasurable day as it is because of work. He had been stationed in Japan for a little over a year now and as of a week ago he had been transferred to a very small base called Camp Tyler that was virtually inside Tokyo proper to work Garrison, Patrol and PSD (Personal Security Detail) as an MP (Military Police). These duties were for a Joint Task Force that worked closely with Japanese and other Asian allied militaries. Said alliance having come about after the very brief but bloody conflict in which North Korea invaded South Korea and even attacked Japan with missiles and a few strikes by bombers. Said conflict almost escalated even further when several dogfights ensued between American naval and Chinese naval aircraft. Logan was stationed in South Korea at the time and ended up fighting in the conflict, in which he earned a Silver Star for Valor and a Purple Heart for his actions while defending the home of the General in charge of all forces in the Theatre.

These thoughts brought up memories of the other conflict he had participated in. The Third Iraq War as it was known to some. Where a weak and divided Iraq had been invaded by an alliance of Middle Eastern countries lead by Iran which ended up spreading into a campaign by said alliance to destroy Israel. This conflict had started when he was still in Basic Training when he was not quite even 18 years old. One week after graduating Basic he found himself on a transport plane to Iraq where he spent almost a year there fighting across the Middle East, in which he received a Bronze Star and three Purple Hearts.

Logan paused and shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, he needed to think what he was doing. He was in need of new lodging after a fire had heavily damaged his barracks on the small post he lived and worked on. He was given permission and encouraged to find off post housing as he was a NCO (noncommissioned officer). So far he had had little luck, the places he had looked into so far were either way to pricey for him, too far from the post or in neighborhoods he didn't particuley want to reside in. As he turned a corner he noticed that there was considerably less pedestrian traffic and that there was a small but beautiful park across the street. He decided to take a break and take a look at one listing for renters and/or boarders were nearby on his smartphone.

As he relaxed into a seated position and began searching he noticed on the bench across from him was a woman. Now that wasn't what caught his eye, since women aren't that much of an oddity….well… recant that….they weren't that much of a rarity. What caught his eye was bloody apparel she was wearing. What looked to be a bloody and torn lab coat was hanging off her frame unbuttoned. Taking in her odd choice in clothing with a frown he noticed the oddest marking on her forehead, reminding him of some sort of bird. But besides the blood what really got him off his arse and in her direction was the look of lost hope and apathy on her face.

"Ma'am…..are you ok?"

All he got in response was a slight movement of her eyes as she looked at him before they slightly widened before going back to their lost look. When she looked at him he noticed her eyes were a green-grey color and that she was beautiful, with hair not much darker than his own. When she finally did respond, it was in a slow, halting matter, as if she was unused to speaking or expressing herself.

"…Ah…I am…..useless…..a discarded tool…..unwanted…."

Logan's eyes narrowed in confusion and a slight bit of anger at whatever or whoever had made this woman feel such. He squatted so that he could look her straight in the eye, which he found a little hard at first due to her current state of dress, she was in no way ugly or not err "lacking" in her looks or chest department to say the least. He noticed her eyes glance at him again and her face for a second seemed to give off a surprised look that he was still there and so close to her before going back to her apathetic look.

"Look….let me help you. You're obviously hurt, so let's get you some medical attention."

At his words he noticed her eyes shot to him and now obviously widening. She stayed silent for a good minute before her mouth opened several times before she chose to speak quietly.

"..Ah….. There is no need…. It's not bad enough for a hospital."

Logan's eyes narrowed even further in confusion.

"Okay….regardless….your still hurt and it looks as if it's going to rain, let me at least help you home."

As he spoke the first part of his statement seemed to make her confused yet happy yet as he ended his sentence she went back to not looking at him and her depressed state. She then said something so quietly that he couldn't make it out.

"Sorry...what did you say?" He asked.

"…..No home….."

These words further worsened his confusion and sense of worry, especially the dejected manner in which she stated them.

"So you're saying that you have nowhere to go or stay? No one that you can contact to come get you?"

She merely responded by nodding dejectedly. Logan sighed and stood, offering her his hand.

"Here…. Let's get you cleaned up, you can stay at my place until we figure out what to do with ya alright?"

At his words her head shot up and she became the most alert he had seen her since he had began speaking to her, her eyes seemed to be searching his for…something.

"…..You …. want me? ..."

Her tone was both confused and hopeful, an odd mixture to be sure. She seemed to gravitate towards him, her body leaning towards his subconsciously. Logan sported a small blush at her words and her actions as her body movement caused the undone lab coat to reveal more skin.

"Umm… I want to help you… if that's what you're asking?" His answer seemed to both satisfy and disappoint her slightly at the same time.

"…. Ah …then I will follow you. I Akitsu am yours to do as you bid, as long as you'll have me."

Now this confused the hell out of the poor American, Japanese wasn't his first language and sometimes Japanese culture and/or language confused him at times.

"_Maybe it's some cultural thing I haven't encountered before."_ He thought before responding.

Umm…Ok…. And I am Logan Thorsen…. Now let's get out of here before it…rains…"

Logan paused as he saw some newer model luxury car pull up and a man a little shorter than him with a lean build step out holding of all things a sheathed katana. This instantly set him on edge, as in modern day Japan it wasn't very common to see someone carrying an unclothed blade, even that being rare except outside dojo's that taught bladed martial arts. After him came a teenage male, wearing an exceedingly expensive and flashy suit. The teen frowned at Logan and began walking towards him, the taller man walking at his side, obviously some sort of bodyguard by his behavior. As the duo came within ten feet or so they stopped and the teenager raised a finger imperiously and pointed at Logan.

"I recommend you step away from that… I want to add it to my collection."

It took a few moments for Logan to realize what the hell "that" he was referring to. When he did he felt his anger rise and stepped between the abandoned woman and the duo.

"Okay… I'll bite… why the fuck are you calling her a "that"?! Her name is Akitsu fyi." His eyes narrowed further as the last word of the kid's statement came to mind. _"Collection? ...What the hell?!"_

The teen gave a superior smirk as he planted his hands on his hips, leaning forward as he began to talk slowly, as if to a child or person of low mental health.

"HA! You don't know do you? She's broken, trash, discarded, abandoned, whatever term you wish to use to describe her. No one will ever want her as she can't be winged. But I'll take her, she would be an _interesting_ addition to my growing collection."

Now Logan was getting even more confused, but overriding his confusion at what the kid was talking about was the way he was talking about this woman, even worse was when he glanced at the silent girl and saw the utter look of loss on her countenance. Stepping forward he pointed at the teen in growing fury, noticing the way the man with the blade's eye's narrowed and subtly stepped slightly forward as to be ready to move in front of the teenager. _"Yep, definitely a bodyguard of some sort."_

"Okay kid, that's enough. Keep this up and we're going to have problems. Akitsu doesn't need or want to hear crap like this coming from a stuck up little snot like you that hasn't even had his balls dropped yet…. What are you twelve? And I have no idea what you're talking about but of course someone would want her, look at her, she's a beautiful woman. And though I only just met her, I can already tell that she is a loyal and selfless individual. She is a person and so should be treated as one. She can choose where she goes and who she goes with."

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Akitsu's face, her expression showing shock and… something else he couldn't quite place. His attention was very quickly taken from observing her to the dick duo (hehe) as Logan's statement did not seem to go over to well with the pair.

"Don't you know who I am? I am Hayato Mikogami…and… I give up, Mutsu… deal with him."

Logan tensed and dropped into a relaxed stance waiting to see what the blade wielding individual would do when he suddenly became aware that he was simply….gone. His combat reflexes kicked in and he spun, deflecting a surprisingly strong chop aimed at the back of his neck, continuing his spin he grabbed the outstretched arm and flowed into a strong hip toss. After slamming his attacker into the ground he grabbed the surprised male's left wrist and twisted it, putting him in a wristlock. The entire time he noticed the surprised look on Mutsu's face as well as his charge and Akitsu as well. Well then the surprise ran out and the restrained male began to pull his arm out of Logan's grip to his rapidly increasing shock and worry. Now in no means was he weak, he had a long life of hard work, sports and exercise. He had a good fifty or sixty pounds on the other guy and he was easily outmuscling out of his restraining hold. Just as he was about to totally lose his hold Logan kicked out at Mutsu's torso, but failed to land the blow as his opponent rolled smoothly out of the way to his feet.

"Okay….what the hell are you on man? I'm quite a bit bigger than you yet you easily outmuscled me?!"

His only answer was a flash before he found the previously sheathed blade at his throat. To the sword wielder's surprise Logan's eyes narrowed into a glare before widening in surprise yet again as Mutsu flashed away again as suddenly the area in front of Logan was covered in a sheet of ice.

"…..What…..the….hell?!"

He then noticed that the previously passive woman was suddenly slightly to his side and moving in front of him, a slight glare on her normally impassive face.

"Leave my Master be….. "

At those words the teen guffawed and then jeered at the woman.

'Hah! As if, he can't be your master because you can't be winged. But whatever, take the refuse. I have no need for her besides that she was an oddity to add to my growing collection. Come Mutsu, we have other more important things to take care of."

His only reply was a nod from the weapon wielder as they both reentered the vehicle and drove away. As if on cue the clouds broke their silence and Logan decided to put all the craziness and his numerous questions to the rear of his mind in favor of finding shelter.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain…..but I expect some answers once we get settled in and your wounds tended to."

These words caused the woman to gain a small blush to her cheeks as she nodded and began following the male.

"Ah….yes….Master."

~END~

AN: R&R Please :D Also, if you have opinions and/or suggestions for pairings or Sekirei to add to my OC's or other Ashakabi's flocks feel free to suggest away.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Ashikabi of a Different Feather**

**~Some slight AU (such as some Sekirei being paired with different Ashikabi, etc). Akitsu is only confirmed Sekirei for my OC so far, will have others in future. Rated T for some language, violence and nudity. Rating may go up in future due to possible violence and/or adult situations. Possible Lemons in future, not confirmed as yet due to the fact I've never written a Lemon before.**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Sekirei, only my OC's.**

**-Key-**

"_**Thoughts"**_

"**Speech."**

**AUTHORS NOTES AND SUCH STUFF!**

**AN: Thanks again to all that followed, favorited and especially those that reviewed this story. Your input is greatly appreciated. :D I have a poll in my profile for those that wish to put forth their ideas who should be added to Logan's flock. If you don't find a particular Sekirei on the list you think should be added PM and tell me why. I don't plan on "stealing" many if any at all Sekirei from Minato, his flock is staying intact at the moment. Also, when I created this story in the part where you add the characters into the tracker so people can look up specific characters in stories…well…. There is no Akitsu o.O It totally skips over her.**

**Also, just took a look at the poll and so far Homura and Yomi are in the lead with 2 votes each…..lol, ya'll had to pick 2 among the most err eccentric or "unique" Sekirei out there. I had already thought of Homura perhaps, yet I don't really wanna mess with Minato's flock, but I still may. But Adding a err formally male Sekirei to the mix does add for some awkwardness and "lol" moments. As for Yomi….. Ya'll had to suggest the perhaps most perverted Sekirei out there. -_- o.O Uzume, Kaho, Taki, Toyotama, Yume (I seem to have misspelled her name in poll /facepalm) and Namiji all have 1 vote each. I personally was leaning towards Uzume, Kaho, Ikki, Saki, Taki, Miya and perhaps Karasuba lol, but we'll see. I also don't plan on making his group super huge lol, especially at first.**

**Part 2- Chapter 1**

**July 2020~ Tokyo, Japan**

Logan cursed under his breath as he dug through his pocket's attempting to locate where the hell he had put the keycard, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the oddity of a woman watching him, a blush growing on his cheeks as she stood there not attempting to cover herself in the soaked white lab coat.

"_God….. she isn't even showing any signs of feeling bothered by being soaked to the bone, nearly naked in front of some strange males place. Wait….. what is that?..."_

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he noticed something, no two something's noticeably poking through her shirt.

"_Oh my God…. If this was an anime I'd be rocketing off from a massive nosebleed." _

Finding the card he swiped it, opening the door to his hotel room, stepping to the side he motioned for the woman to enter, he got an slightly confused look in return before she entered, her head swiveling around taking in the room. Logan motioned to the living room area as he entered the bedroom area.

"Take a seat, let me get you some dry clothes before we look at those wounds of yours."

He had already entered the other room so he didn't catch her mouth opening and her slight lean as if to follow him before settling back onto the couch looking around the room. Reentering the room with a loose white tee shirt, a pair of boxers and loose gym shorts draped over one arm and a small backpack with a large red cross on it he handed Akitsu the clothes.

"Here, these'll have to work until we get you some real clothes…?..."

Logan paused as she took the clothes and her normally impassive face broke into a small smile and a look of utter gratitude. The slight smile stayed as she stood and Logan blinked before a small groan escaped his mouth as Akitsu stood, removing the stained and wet lab coat. Now Logan wasn't a pervert or one to take advantage of a woman, his family had raised him better. In addition his job as an MP had put him into contact with plenty of abused, battered and taken advantaged girls, which had increased his natural protective instincts, which were already damm strong after being the oldest of five children, all but him being girls. But he was male, a straight, healthy, red blooded male who was trying to control his mind as well as his body, said battle became almost a rout as he noticed something for the first time.

"_Oh sweet Jesus… she hasn't been wearing panties this entire time! Quick! Evasive action! Think of something else! Puppies! Teddy bears! Uncle Ricky at the swimming pool! Gene Simmons in a dress!... Wait…WTF!..."_

The last thought did the trick quite well as he almost felt himself gag. He covered his eyes as he turned away clearing his throat and attempted to fight the heat in face as well as the odd impulse to have a nosebleed.

"Umm… Akitsu.. I think I'll leave for a minute to let you get decent."

As he moved to leave he suddenly felt a hand gripping his shirt from behind. He turned to ask what was the matter before pausing partway and cleared his throat, glancing at her face out of the corner of her eye. He was surprised to find a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ah ….Please…..Master…. don't leave."

Now if Logan had a weakness it was an emotional woman. Especially one that asked, nay, pleaded with him for help.

"Err, I wasn't leaving… I was just going to go to the other room so you could get dressed."

Akitsu shook her head slightly before a slight heat rose to her cheeks and she refused to meet his eyes.

"Ah…. I don't mind Master….Please stay."

Now how could he refuse such a plea? Sighing he nodded before looking completely away from her and tried to concentrate on any other thing the sound of clothing moving over her body.

"Umm….so I guess we can start with the whole "feeling me in on what the hell is going on" thing."

"Ah….yes…"

He scratched the back of his head as he got his thoughts in order.

"Well first off, why do you keep calling me Master? That doesn't sound like some sort of normal Japanese courtesy now that I think about it?"

"…Master is my Master… you chose me….have taken me in. Although you can't wing me….. You have accepted me, so you are my Master."

At the mention of winging, he heard her voice hitch oddly, which cause him to turn, thankfully(to a certain part of him perhaps not) she was already changed, he paused however when he got a look at her. He had on purposely chosen the biggest tee shirt of his he could find, which with his size he had thought wouldn't be of any concern as the shirt did have enough length to cover down to her upper-mid thigh. What he hadn't taken into consideration was her "gifted" chest. What he thought would have been loosely covered chest was instead noticeably stretched and the fact that she had no bra on was instantly evident. Fighting the returning blush and feeling of a nosebleed once again he motioned for her to be seated as he took the Aid Kit in hand and kneeled in front of her and the couch.

"Nonetheless…you don't have to call me that, you don't need to feel as if you're indebted to me. Also… what is this "winging" I keep hearing off?"

He asked this while he noticed a shallow cut of about four inches in length on her right leg, located on the outside of her upper thigh as well as some scrapes on said leg. He almost flinched at he touched her skin as he pulled up the shirt and gym shorts to gain full access to the cut. Her skin was surprisingly cool to the touch. Not helping was the almost inaudible gasp and growing blush on Akitsu's face.

"_Oh Dear Lord! So soft, her skin! No bad! Err, think of something else."_

"Ah….. winging…is when and Sekirei reacts to their destined one….their Ashikabi….an human who's DNA meets a certain criteria to match said Sekirei. They become bonded… through genetic transfer…through a kiss."

As he listened his face took on a thinking look. Taking some disinfectant and gauze out of the kit he began cleaning and dressing the cut. He then glanced at her as he noticed the length of the statement she had just made, the longest since he had met her.

"So….your one of these Sekirei?... What exactly are you? Some sort of genetic augmentation experiment of MBI's?"

Akitsu shook her head.

"Ah... no….we are not from this planet originally."

At this Logan stopped in his tracks, thoughts of little green men going through his head.

"So you're saying you're an alien?" She nodded. "Yet you look perfectly human?"

"We are very….. Closely human, except for mostly internal differences, most of them at a genetic level."

Akitsu blushed slightly at the small grin Logan gave her.

"Getting quite…what's the word I'm looking for…Gregarious? Now ain't we?" All he got in response was a slight increase to the blush and a shake of the head.

"So…..what was the thing that lil brat was talking about with you not being able to be winged?"

At this the woman's face fell and she refused to look at him.

"…..I….. Was damaged…when I was going through my adaptation. It…. Took away my ability to be winged…. To find my Ashikabi…" She pointed to her forehead and the strange marking there. "This is the mark of a discarded one… my Sekirei Crest is on my forehead and not on my back where it should."

With these statements the woman seemed to shrink into herself and became less talkative, before surprising him by grabbing his sleeve with a hand.

"But… though you can't wing me….please don't throw me aside… I… can still be of use….just….don't…."

Logan's face fell, a frown crossing his face his heart went out to her at her demeanor. She seemed to be preparing herself for him to begin yelling at her to get out. Thankfully having finished dressing the wound in her leg he gently took her chin in her hand, forcing her to look in his eyes. He became instantly pissed and concerned when she flinched at his touch and attempted to avoid his gaze as if to delay his next statement. He felt a small smile come to his face.

"Akitsu….I'm not going to make you leave, while I don't understand what's going on, I will help you as much as you will let me. And as I already told you, you can stay with me until we get ya on your feet."

He was surprised when he saw her eyes become teary and she leaned forward nearly too where their faces were touching.

"…Thank…thank you….I….I….I wish….."

Logan attempted to ask what she was talking about before he was interrupted by her lips softly meeting his. On instinct he deepened the kiss and he felt Akitsu melt into the lip lock. Her lips were softer than he expected, cool to the touch, not clammy or freezing in any unpleasant way, just different. He noticed her tense, as if waiting for something to happen, then she seemed to slightly wilt as if whatever she was expecting didn't come to pass. Then suddenly both their eyes popped open and Akitsu gasped into the kiss as they both felt…something. Logan felt as if something was attempting to be drained from him before rebounding off some invisible wall. Akitsu as if her very soul was reaching for something, grasping and failing. They both broke the kiss, blinking and panting slightly.

"Wha…..what was that?!"

Akitsu shook her head, her normally unexcitable face showing strong confusion, excitement and slight hope that seemed to fade away.

"I…..I don't know….. I felt…as if I might be winged but it…..the feeling…stopped suddenly… "

He rested his forehead against hers, an action that seemed to bring Akitsu straight out of her slump and straight into a blush. Logan found it odd that he felt so comfortable with this woman he had just met that day. Now he wasn't a playboy by any means but he had been in a few relationships, which was why he was so surprised of how quickly he was coming to like this woman and feel so protective of her.

"It's okay… Akitsu-chan…"

At the endearing suffix he had added to her name she sported the largest blush he had seen on her so far. He gave a small teasing grin.

"What? You don't like me adding the "chan" to your name? Akitsu-chan?"

If anything the blush increased and he gave a small guffaw in amusement, marveling at how quickly he had taken to teasing her.

"Now then…..anything else I should know before dinner and we wind down for the night?"

She shook her head before pausing,

"Ah….. I don't know if this applies to you Master." She got a small grump with that. "But usually when someone gains an Ashikabi they become part of the "Game", as the Professor calls it." At his questioning look she paused before continuing. "The Game is where an Ashikabi and their Sekirei fight in a Tournament style series of battles to gain a special item form MBI which will allow them to stay together forever."

As she continued to talk, she seemed to start to glow in hope and excitement, which coming from Akitsu was saying a lot.

"I take it you would like this a hell of a lot if this happened?"

She gave a sad smile before nodding.

"Well…I'm going to tell you right now, I will never make you fight in some stupid tournament…." He suddenly got a bad feeling. "Wait….what happens whenever a Sekirei loses?"

With that Akitsu seemed to shrink onto herself.

"…They….if they take too much damage or another Sekirei touches their mark on their back and recites their Norito it will cause the mark to disappear and they will be deactivated….They are separated…..most likely forever….from their Ashikabi…"

"Deactivated? Well doubly so now I don't expect you to fight in this retarded thing…..Wait…this bond….. What happens if something happens to the Ashikabi?"

This statement caused Akitsu to become visibly alarmed and sad.

"…..If an Ashikabi is killed…then…the Sekirei…..that are bonded to that human…they….they most likely are terminated."

At this statement Logan's jaw hit the ground.

"No way….this bond… it goes both ways of sorts…..who would willingly fight in such an tournament and risk losing each other like that?"

"They…..they will be forced into the tournament….one way or another….there….is a group….of powerful Sekirei….called the Discipline Squad….that enforce the rules and the will of MBI."

Logan popped to his feet and began to pace in fury. He suddenly spun, causing Akitsu to gasp in surprise, his fist shooting towards the wall before stopping himself. His eyes closed as he began breathing deeply, attempting to reign in his anger. He turned to Akitsu, whose eyes were still widened, watching him. He gave her a small smile, attempting to console her.

"Sorry….don't usually have problems controlling my temper. Umm …. I'll get something together to eat for dinner if you want to take a shower."

Akitsu nodded to him before heading towards the bathroom. With a sigh Logan started scrounging around for something to put together for dinner. Noticing he had some frozen veggies and beef in the freezer he decided to make some stir fry. Several minutes later as he was finishing up the food, he heard his new roommate's feet as she made her way to the kitchen, turning to place the pan on the table he almost stumbled mid step as he saw her and the fact that she didn't have a bra on came roaring back to the forefront of his mind as she had not apparently done a very good job of drying off. Her hair was still slightly wet in a droopy way.

"…_AAAAAGH! There's no way she's not doing this on purpose!"_

He got the pan successfully onto the table.

"Take a seat, chows done. Nothing fancy but it was quick with what ingredients I happened to have in the fridge."

Akitsu seemed to pause for a moment before nodding and taking her seat at the table. Serving them both he began to dig in as he watched his guest take her first bite. He waited for a reaction…and waited…and waited…before the woman began hurriedly putting a hurting on her plateful of food. She paused to look at him questionably as Logan began laughing so hard he almost started choking on his own food.

"..Hahaha…. are you that hungry or did I do a good job there? You're putting that chow away so fast!"

His answer was a deep blush before she continued her meal at a more sedate pace. After they both finished and were cleaning up, Akitsu having taken it upon herself to wash the dishes it seemed in thanks to him cooking and to continue to attempt to prove herself useful. Logan grinned and propped himself up on the counter fairly close to her, his grin growing a bit as he noticed her blush after glancing at him. He leaned over and down so he was eye level with her.

"Ya know… I would have been happy to help you with that. You don't need to feel as if you have to make yourself useful to me Akitsu… I'm not going to discard you or anything. You're here with me until you no longer wish to be…got that?"

Logan wasn't quite prepared for her response, as she turned to him, her eyes teary with a very close to tremulous smile on her face. He awkwardly scratched his head, finding himself both happy and slightly uncomfortable at her expression.

"Umm…..was my food that bad? To bring you to tears?" He joked, attempting to change the uncomfortable (to him) mood. His guest's eyes widened in a slightly panicked way as she quickly shook her head.

"….No! It was good! You…you… made it yourself so how could it be bad?"

"_Well….how am I supposed to respond to that?..."_

Noticing the time was nearing 2100 (**9 PM to all you civvies :**P ) and that she had finished the dishes he found a welcome subject changer.

"Err….well it's getting late and we got an early start tomorrow in the housing search…..that's if you want to come with? Probably will be kinda boring, you can stay here if you want and we can go clothes shopping after if you don't wanna go?"

He got a quick nod from her.

"..Ah…go with you please….."

He shrugged before heading for the closet and pulled some blankets and a pillow out.

"Okay, then we'll go clothes shopping first thing and grab some breakfast on the go. You take the bed, I'm going to take a shower then crash on the couch."

He frowned slightly at her look of hesitance to his comment. He smiled at her, instinctively realizing that she didn't want to be alone and that he might not be there when she woke.

"It's okay Akitsu… I promise I'll be here when you wake…. Good night."

The hesitance was still there, but with it was a small smile.

"…Ah…Good night…Master…"

Logan rolled his eyes at that last word from her in annoyance. After a quick shower he paused by the bedroom door seeing his new roommate seemingly already down for the count in the bed.

"_She must have been all tuckered out from all the crap she's been through lately…"_

Making his nest for the night on the living room couch he sighed and shook his head in bemusement as he went over the day's events in his mind. As he began to nod off he could have sworn there was an angel above him.

**-POV Change~ Same time as the kiss~ MBI Headquarters-**

A woman stormed onto the scene, her pace noticeably agitated in its authoritive pace. Her slender frame not paying tribute to her whirlwind personality. Her short, silverfish hair flew about as she scanned monitor after monitor in the CIC (Command In Control) Center. The name tag clipped to her lab coat identifying her as one Takami Sahashi. Said figure's eyes narrowed as she took in the chaotic scene in front of her; alarms going off, screens flashing, techs running around as if in a panic.

"What the hell is all this racket? It better be dammed important to call me back in! I was already in my car and leaving."

A cowed technician approached her with a tablet.

"Sahashi-san, its crazy….something….something has happened to Number 07!"

Takami's eyes widened as she snatched the tablet out of her underling's hands, her eyes scanning the data.

"What happened!? Was she terminated?"

She didn't see the tech's rapidly shacking head in response.

"..No Sahashi-san…there….there was a power surge…from her…..it was as if she was starting to be winged when it suddenly stopped."

Takami's jaw dropped.

"Impossible….the only thing we should be able to detect from her is if her core is put into a deactivated state. What else do we know?"

"Nothing much else, we do have a general area where it occurred however."

Nodding her head she began walking off to her off, over her shoulder she absentmindedly called out one last order before exiting.

"Send Saki to my office…ASAP…"

Several minutes later found Takami's sitting at her desk, pouring over what little data they had gotten from the power burst they had detected.

"Now….what could have caused this pattern here? It almost looks the same as the beginning of a winging process…but that impo…!"

"Wow, that looks really weird!"

Takami jumped out of her seat with a shriek, spinning around she saw a female standing right behind her chair where she had been sitting. Panting, with her annoyance and anger growing she not so gently set the tablet on her desk before lighting a death stick.

"Damm you Saki! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" When all she got was a shrug with a small grin she continued. "I take it you got the gist of the situation?"

Saki nodded.

"Yes, Detected odd power spike from Number 07, should be no data except for termination data from her as she is defective. I take it you sent for me to take a look?"

Takami sighed and nodded before retaking her chair, giving the ninja like Sekirei a small glare as she sat.

"Yes, we need to find out what happened…. Such a surge may be harmful to her if nothing else. Alright, get to it…..shoo….."

Saki gave a small laugh and a small bow laughingly as she seemed to just vanish out of the room.

**-POV Change~ Hotel with our merry duo-**

Logan sighed and snuggled deeper into his nest of pillows and blankets as he felt himself gradually coming out of sleep. He could faintly tell that the sun was beginning to peek through the curtains, as he yawned and frowned drowsily as he tried and failed to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Odd, his arms didn't seem to want to work correctly, as if they were weighed down? As if his brain was an old style television with the static fading out into a clearer and clearer picture as his brain began to come online and process information. Well, it seemed his arms were in fact weighed down by something, no somebody. He quickly came to realize that it was a feminine body by the fact that his left hand was currently enveloping something soft and pliable. He unconsciously squeezed in surprise his eyes popping open when such action earned him a low moan that sent shivers straight through him.

Lowe and behold, what did he find but Akitsu straddling him, chest to chest with a small bit of drool going from her softly snoring mouth to his chest, leaving a small puddle. Now the drool part didn't give him much pause…well considering all the other facts of the situation it didn't register very high on the priority information list. Apparently after she had snuck into his covers with him, which confounded the hell out of him how she did it without disturbing him as he was normally a very light sleeper, and not only was his left hand being naughty but his right hand had decided to move itself to where it was grasping the upper thigh of the straddling left leg of the woman asleep atop him.

Logan nearly shot up and disturbed the woman as said hand let him know in no uncertain terms that besides the enticingly tight in certain areas white tee shirt she was wearing that Akitsu was "clad in nature". Even more disturbingly his bodies normal morning bodily functions were up and running in overdrive, which became even more apparent to him as he felt her shifting and almost slowly grinding into him. Logan felt a light sweat break upon his brow.

"_SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! No underwear! I swear I gave her shorts and even some of my spare boxers to wear!? Didn't I?!"_

Logan's alarm peaked when he noticed Akitsu's eyes blink open slowly, she yawned, hardly moving her head from his chest as she in an unfairly cute way wiped her face then eyes before meetings his eyes with a light blush.

"..Ah… Ohayo….Master…"

Logan would have given himself the facepalm to end all facepalms if his arms weren't otherwise incapacitated at that time.

"Umm….Akitsu….not that this isn't an absolutely dreamy way to wake up….but….err… why are you sleeping on top of me?"

She unfairly blinked, in a once again way to cute way, her eyes widening slightly as she woke a little more, her blush growing a bit.

"…Was….cold….."

Logan piqued a brow at this.

"…Reeeaaallllly….Okay…..well…..how about this question of the year…why aren't you wearing bottoms of any sort? Like…none?"

With this she suddenly shot up to a sitting position, which to his both mortification and gratification, did some interesting things to her chest. He groaned at the movement, and her shifting her posterior as she rose up, his hands moving to her hips to stop any further movement.

"Akitsu…please… stop moving so much….either stop moving or you need to get up…wait….what am I saying…..err….. You really need to get off me please."

What he was saying plus apparently one of her movements clued her in to the situation down south as her blush grew to nuclear proportions, before calming a bit as she looked at his face, as if searching for something. Then…to his dismay (**yes dismay -_-** ) She shook her head no.

"….Stay here…..please?"

Closing his eyes in frustration he gave himself an almighty facepalm.

"Akitsu…as much as I'm uncomfortably enjoying this, one, we really need to get up and start the day. Two, I don't know if either of us are ready to progress to another level."

These words made the woman seem to sag, her blushing face turn sad as her eyes dropped to the side as to avoid his as she nodded.

"….Ah…Understand…Don't want….broken like me…..like that…."

His eyes widened and he growled low in his throat in anger and annoyance as he suddenly returned his grip on her waist and quickly flipped her so that their positions were reversed. Looking into her wide, surprised eyes, he noticed the blush returning quickly as he smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

"Akitsu….you need to get this through that pretty little head of yours….. YOU ARE WANTED! ... You are a beautiful woman…that any man would be lucky to have in his life….." He suddenly grinned before leaning down towards her slightly. "Plus you're a super hot alien chick who has the super power to shoot ice! What's "_cooler_" than that?"

He got an almost palpable groan from the ice woman at the pun before the full impact of his words sunk in. This ensued a gasp, which turned into her suddenly yanking him into a kiss that put their prior one to shame. Again, both parties felt the pulling from within, before suddenly hitting an invisible wall. The impromptu make out session continued to deepen before he noticed Akitsu squirming beneath him, said movements suddenly popped into his mind as he identified them. Her legs had locked behind his waist and she was doing some "interesting" things with her hips. He dazedly took his lips from hers as he leaned back as much as her hold would let him, which wasn't much, as she was MUCH stronger than she looked.

"Akitsu…Akitsu we need….need to stop…come on babe…."

The term of endearment that had popped out of his mouth seemed to stop her more than anything else. Rising up he made to move off of her before stopping as she had yet to release her leg lock in her dazed state.

'Err…. Akitsu…ya mind uh….releasing the death hold? ..."

When all he got as a blank look he motioned down, her atomic level blush returned and she leg go sitting up, refusing to meet his eyes in obvious embarrassment and confusion. Now out the death hold, his newfound playful nature reared its head once again and he smiled at her, noticing and not caring of the mischievous air to it. He placed a hand gently on her arm, drawing her attention back to him.

"Hey….umm….. Whoa ….you sure are stronger than you look… especially when you don't want to let something go huh?"

She blushed once again but this time he got to see a small smile break through the embarrassment. He patted her on the knee before standing and helping her up. This was when he realized once gain her state of undress, a blush returning to his face as he turned and subdued the impulse to hold his nose.

"Uh….Akitsu….. Let's get dressed and go get some food to start our day okay?"

She blushed cutely again (which he didn't know cause he wasn't looking okay?) before nodding and heading to the bedroom. (And he didn't observe as she walked away either okay? -_- )

When they were both ready they exited the room and began heading towards a small family restaurant a block away that he had taken to eating breakfast at since he taken up residence in the hotel, as this was his fourth day staying there.

**-POV Change~ Saki~ Rooftop above our protagonist-**

She had found them, well it was a "them" now and just not a "her" anymore. She hadn't been having much luck at that point in her search before she got a call from Takami stating there had been another surge, this time stronger and the location fix had been narrowed down even further, to a single building, a hotel that catered to people that wanted somewhere comfortable to live with decent space for up to a few weeks.

After a few hours of waiting her strategy paid off and she watched as Number 07 exited the building, but to her extreme shock and unwilling excitement she began to feel a heat, shortness of breath and an odd feeling in her lower regions that made her unconsciously squirm. Her eyes popped in realization at the cause. She was reacting! And strongly too. This man is her Ashikabi, her Destined One, she was positive. She by rote took pictures of his face for identification purposes, but as she went to send the pictures back to MBI she paused.

"…_Wait….. I should wait….. I mean…. It won't hurt anything to wait and send them later…..after I….gain some more information on him…. Ya …that's it…..I need more information….."_

With that she put the micro camera back into a small pouch at her wait and leapt to another rooftop to follow.

**-END of Chapter-**

**AN: R&R Please. Ooooh, a Sekirei is reacting to him! :D Is it funny or ironic that I got a massive nosebleed irl while writing this chapter? O.O I plan on updating my stories weekly if not faster, probally could get a chapter out every 3 days or so if I wanted but don't wanna burn myself out or give myself writer's block. Plus I plan on rewriting my Bleach fic as well as starting on my Warcraft fic very soon. I also get pulled into playing games with my brother and friends quite often so lol. Also if anyone has any questions/remarks on any terms, etc I use for military stuff ask away. I am formerly a MP in the US Army with several deployments under my belt so forgive me if I start using military jargon and confuses you. Also to clarify something, an MP(Military Police) when he's not deployed or training to deploy is conducting Garrison Operations or Patrol, in other words we're doing our police side of our job, ya know the whole drive around in a cop car thing. I will also try and be descriptive as possible when I write out fight scenes as I have quite a bit of Martial Arts experience and I don't want to leave people guessing at what the hell is going on in the fight scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ashikabi of a Different Feather**

**~Some slight AU (such as some Sekirei being paired with different Ashikabi, etc). OC x Akitsu/Saki, will have others in future. Rated T for some language, violence and nudity. Rating may go up in future due to possible violence and/or adult situations. Possible Lemons in future, not confirmed as yet due to the fact I've never written a Lemon before.**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Sekirei, only my OC's.**

**-Key-**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech."

**AUTHORS NOTES AND SUCH STUFF!**

**AN:** Not sure if I strayed into "M" Country with the….. I guess it was a lime between Logan and Akitsu last chapter. Let me know if I did. Not a big deal if I did to me except I want to have the correct rating on my stories. Also, I can't find what month/season this anime starts off in the year 2020 so I'm just starting with July lol.

**-Part 3~ Chapter 2-**

**-July 2020 ~ Tokyo, Japan-**

Logan sat watching the woman across from him slowly and methodically put away a more than healthy portion of breakfast. He was glad that the little family run restaurant he had taken to eating his morning meals at was both cheap and served large portions. He felt a small grin appear on his face he peered at the devourer of worlds in the seat across from him until she made eye contact with him and his grin grew further at the slight blush across her cheeks and widening of eyes.

"….I really don't know where you're putting all that grub Akitsu-chan?... If I ate that much I'd have to go on like a ten mile run to burn it off."

He got a small blush in return as she seemed to gradually reach her limit and pushed the last plate away, adding it to the small mountain of dishes on her side of the table and quirked an eyebrow as he got the check and paid for the meal using his card. He took the time as they stood to send a sharp glare at a pair of local teen boys that were ogling Akitsu in her complementary tight tee shirt and short gym shorts and was glad when Akitsu didn't seem to notice the byplay. As they exited the restaurant Logan paused momentarily and glanced around.

"…_.Odd…..I have the distinct feeling we're being watched…." _

Shrugging as didn't spot anything he missed a flicker of movement as something moved on a nearby rooftop. As the pair turned a corner Logan's eye's narrowed sharply as he spotted an oddity ahead. Loitering outside a rundown arcade next to a sparse alley was five picture perfect Japanese thugs. They looked as if they had stepped out of some B rated Yakuza move; piercings, tattoos, chains and oddly spiked and colored hair galore.

"…_Great…just great…."_

Logan thought as he saw the predatory gleam come to their personages at hey laid eyes upon what he realized made an inviting target, a beautiful woman and an obvious foreigner. He noticed Akitsu's almost bored and melancholy look change as she spotted the trouble as well, her grey eyes narrowing as she stepped forward to defend her Ashikabi. Her eyes widened and she looked at the man beside her as he held a hand up, barring her way and stepping slightly in front of her. He smiled at her as he spoke.

"I got this Akitsu-chan. Their human so their mine to deal with if it comes to blows."

She opened her mouth to argue but closed it and nodded as she saw the look in his eyes. His smile changed quickly as he watched the miscreants halfway encircle Akitsu and himself in a loose horse shoe like formation. He took in the brass knuckles, chains, bats and butterfly knives they were armed with as the biggest bozo, a metal baseball resting on his shoulder stepped closer.

"Oi! Gaijin! This street belongs to the Yakuza! We require a tax for using our street. Hand over your wallet and nobody gets hurt…much…"

The apparent leader leered at Akitsu, his and his gaggle's eyes causing Akitsu to shiver in discomfort and Logan's rage to begin to build. Said leader dug his grave deeper as he openly looked Akitsu up and down and licked his chops.

"Maybe we'll let you both of easy….after we have our fun with the pretty lady there…"

At that comment and the disturbing laugh it got from the gang Logan's harsh self-discipline and reign on his normally good temper was being taxed greatly. It really took a lot to get him to lose his cool, except for a few rare things. Messing with his family and friends (which he subconsciously was adding the woman beside him into both those categories), as well as criminals and other scum of the earth. He stepped a pace forward to create space between Akitsu and himself, his stance subtly loosening as his hands dropped casually to his sides.

"…One…."

At the single word he got a confused look from the hoodlums before continuing.

"One…is the chances you get to leave our presence before you regret having laying eyes upon us….decide wisely."

The stunned looks he received turned to guffaws as the band of misfits looked at him incredulously and without a word the leader stepped forward and swung his offhand at Logan's head in a sloppy left hook which to all the bands surprise caught nothing but air as the American slightly leaned back, easily evading the blow. All eyes widened(including Akitsu's) as Logan exploded into motion a powerful rear leg front kick (known as a "Teep" in Muy Thai or a "Mae Geri" in Karate) that struck the goon in the chest, knocking him head over heels and into a dumpster stunning him and leaving him gasping for breath. Logan suppressed a grin as he had been forced to suppress the urge to yell out "_THIS IS SPARTA_!" as he threw the kick.

The gangsters stared in surprise that someone was resisting them on their turf and had downed their leader so easily and quickly but were spurred into action as said reclined leader gaspingly ordered them to attack. The goon to his left yelled as he swung his right chain wrapped fist at the American who surprised him by stepping inside the blow, blocking the blow and countering with short uppercut to thug's belly, causing him to bend over slightly. Logan grabbed the stunned gang member behind the head in a Thai Clinch and using the old adage "where the head goes, the body follows." He whipped the unfortunate fellow to his right and straight into the path of his buddies steel cladded fist courtesy of a brass knuckle. The betrayed goons yell of pain turned to silence as his face met the rising knee of the soldier, making a wet smacking noise as his nose was broken and flattened to his face.

As the bloodied man collapsed the brass knuckle wielder yelled in anger and attacked, before mentioned clad fist flashing at Logan's face in rage. Logan parried the blow upwards before grabbing the offending limb by the wrist and sharply twisting, causing the goon to rise to his tip toes in pain. His misery was compounded when Logan stepped in, delivering a sharp rising punch to his opponent's armpit, causing immediate loss of feeling to the arm and the weapon fell of his hand as he yelped as Logan rotated and sent the goon rolling on the ground utilizing an Aikido style wristlock takedown.

Logan wasn't able to capitalize on the downed Yakuza as he saw the flashing of metal out of the corner of his eye that he recognized with chargin was the flashing of a blade from his right. He spun, deflecting the blow but not before receiving a long, shallow cut on the back of his left wrist and hand. His eye's narrowed at the escalation of force, from mostly non-lethal to lethal and Logan raised his force to meet it. He jumped back to create space his right hand flashing to the small of his back, his empty hand coming away filled…with black steel. All eyes (that we're conscious at least) widened, none more than Akitsu's (as well as a sneaky observer's from a nearby rooftop) at the sight of a matte black combat knife. A KABAR to be exact with a tanto blade of 8 inches in length.

"…Come….mine is bigger than yours…"

Logan's face took on a snarl as the familiar environment of lethal combat rose around him. He prepared himself for the attrition battle that knife fights often times devolved into, as any person who knew anything about fighting with blades that rarely did either side escape unscathed from such a fight. Taking the initiative and seeing if the knife wielding thug was going to engage him since he too was now armed with a blade he slowly walked towards the gangster.

"…You gonna stay there with your little pig sticker or are ya gonna come die on my blade ya lil fucker?"

This comment seemed to shake the goon from his idleness and he charged slashing wildly with no skill behind his attacks. Logan weaved, blocked and parried the blows as they traded quick slashes and thrusts at each other, most of the time missing but occasionally scoring light cuts on flesh and clothing.

Suddenly Logan saw his chance as the butterfly knife wielding Yakuza overextended after a sloppy slash and he strongly parried the blade away and threw a hard right low kick, collapsing the man's leg as he went off balance. Logan followed with front snap kick at the unsteady male knocking him onto his stomach. He wasted no time in jumping on the goon, stepping on the hand that held his adversaries' blade and grabbing a fistful of hair as his black blade found its way onto the back of the downed thug's head, at the base of his skull, ready for an instant incapacitating and lethal thrust. As the man stupidly struggled Logan began to lean on the blade to end the threat when he saw the look he was receiving from the motionless woman. Shock mixed with a small amount of fear.

"..No…Master…leave them be…"

Logan nodded to her as he attempted to bring his breathing back under control and still the shaking of his limbs as the adrenaline started to leave his system. Taking the knife from the trembling Yakuza he threw it into the dumpster and glared at all the conscious gangsters as he pointed at Akitsu.

"….Now…you will apologize to Akitsu for being…..god I can't find the words to describe you trash…. And thank her for being so kind as to have probably saved your lives. As soon as you do so leave our presence and if I or Akitsu see you ever again… I _WILL _finish this."

As the beaten males scrambled to make their apologies and made a hasty retreat Logan sheathed the blade once again at the small of his back, mentally making a note to clean the blade that night before checking to see if any of the cuts he had taken were serious. Finding none that were and becoming annoyed at the small slashes in his shirt and one in his right pants leg became aware of Akitsu's gaze on him, as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"….You okay?"

He got a blink and a nod from the woman as her gaze went over his body, her eyes widening as she took in the small cuts he had taken.

"…Your…hurt."

He could have sworn he saw moisture in her eyes as she took in his appearance, the look of her face immediately registering as strong worry. He smiled reassuredly at her and patted her arm gently as he walked past in her.

"I'm fine Akitsu, their just small scrapes. I'll take care of them later, right now let's go get you some clothes, okay?"

He got a nod from her as her countenance visibly brightened (well as much as the ice woman normally did), but before he could take a full step he felt a light tug on the side of his shirt. A turn of his head discovered the cause was Akitsu lightly grasping his shirt with a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"…Ma….Master doesn't mind if…if I hold?..."

Giving the woman grin he held his hand out to her and cocked his head.

"I'll do you one better Akitsu-chan…. If you want to hold hands or anything I don't stop you….all in the name of not getting separated of course right?"

The blush increased as she literally snatched his hand in a shockingly strong grip, he surprised the wince her grasp caused at the sight of her eager face.

"…_Okay…..that was sure a reminder that I'm dealing with some hot ass, super powered alien chick…."_

He mused as he led Akitsu around the corner and back onto the main thoroughfare. He immediately came aware of the odd looks he was getting from people. From couples he got smiles, especially when they seemed to see their joined hands. He caught parts of what some of the elder folk were saying and it caused a light blush to come to his face at the mentions of marriage, kids and such. He did however take the time to send looks at any wandering eyes at Akitsu that sent many a male (and a few female) scurrying.

He noticed that Akitsu seemed to be completely absorbed in their joined hands as she kept staring at them with a thoughtful look which he noticed sometimes seemed to cause a blush to appear on her face.

As they made it to a small mall he had noticed was fairly close to his hotel room without further incident he immediately bee lined it the nearest clothing store. As they entered they were met by a smartly dressed Japanese woman who appeared to be around her thirties. He noticed her name tag on her chest read; "Hitomi".

"Welcome Sir and Ma'am….how can I be of service today?" She asked politely with a bow. He did however notice the odd look Akitsu got from her apparel as well as the appraising look he got which ended in an almost predatory smile.

"Hi…..as you can see by my…companions…. Clothes that she is in need of some replacements…as I'm sure she is tired of wearing guys clothing."

"AH…. I see…. And what exactly are you looking for in cloth?"

Glancing at Akitsu Logan rubbed his scalp before responding.

"Well….you'll need to ask her…as they will be her clothes after all. Umm… some everyday clothes, maybe a Kimono or Yukata or two. At least one set of nice clothes, semi-formal or formal whatever she likes. Some stuff she wouldn't mind getting dirty or working out in…. Oh something to sleep in…..as well as umm…underclothes. So in short…pretty much everything."

Logan snorted at himself, this was probably going to be a pain he knew from past experience, after all he grew up in a household with five women. The saleswoman gave him an odd look before going back and forth between Akitsu and himself.

"…If I'm not intruding….are….are you two a couple?"

Before Logan could give his response he was surprised when Akitsu nodded with a blush on her face and the saleswoman gave a mischievous looking smile. She led the two to a dressing room as Logan took a seat to wait. What followed was both the most boring and most embarrassing…oh who was he kidding?...most exciting and nosebleeding/heart attack inducing couple of hours of his life as to the very obvious enjoyment of the saleswoman paraded the heavily blushing Akitsu in front of the poor male in various dresses, swimsuits, lingerie ,etc. All which while beautiful, especially on Akitsu's flattering frame, but also revealed a lot of her pale skin to his eyes. After a red faced Akitsu stepped out in a lacy black bikini set, Logan felt light headed and decided to intervene before he suffered too much blood loss.

"Alright….Akitsu…..if you're done picking what you want….as long as it isn't too overboard….we need to go check out. Remember we still have some looking to do for a place to stay, so go ahead and get dressed so we can get looking before it gets too late okay?"

To the obvious disappointment of the trouble causing saleswoman Akitsu simply nodded and retreated back into the dressing room to hopefully get dressed in whatever she had decided to wear. A few minutes later she stepped out and all Logan could do for a few seconds was blink and stare dumbly at the sight before him. Akitsu had stepped out in a greyish-white colored Yukata type robe which for some reason she had left open in the front in a way that revealed a generous portion of her exemplary chest. Keeping the robe closed around her stomach was a black obi that did nothing to dissuade attention away from her slim waist and flaring hips. The cloth opened flared open in the front as she walked to reveal her noteworthy legs and feet clad in black slipper-like shoes. To top it off she had some short of necklace accessory around her neck that disappeared into the valley of her breasts that oddly looked like some sort of chain.

And of course, the saleswoman was grinning like an idiot as she saw Logan's reaction. Before heading to checkout he realized that they might not make it back to the hotel room before night fell so he picked up a backpack, some hygiene items for himself and Akitsu as well as some clothing for himself. They made their way to the check out and Logan paid for the clothing. He was pleasantly surprised that they wouldn't have to try and carry the entirety of the purchases as that would be quite the handful. Instead the store said that they would ship the majority of the purchases by mail when they had a more permanent residence. Exiting the clothing shop and discovering that it was nearly lunch they got a quick bite to eat at the food mart before exiting the building.

"Well….the best bet I'm seeing is a smaller place called Izumo Inn. Good price on it too, we'll head that away."

Logan commented after taking a look at his smart phone. A few blocks later towards their goal (and not a few glares directed towards the leering eyed male populace of Tokyo) a sudden crashing boom and small explosion above and behind surprised the pair, further surprising Akitsu was that Logan quickly pushed her up against the side of a building as if to shield her with his body as he scanned for the cause of the explosion. The Sekirei blushed as when he had pushed her against the wall he was pressing quite close to her and to the casual observer could be construed as doing something _ "naughty"_.

Logan's eyes widened as a figure suddenly leapt from the rooftop where the blast had occurred before landing in a crouch a few yards from him. Her brown hair flipped around the female's head as she scanned the rooftop she had just vacated before they caught sight of him and her brown eyes widened and she gasped, oddly a pronounced blush creeping across her cheeks.

The female was a few inches shorter than Akitsu, about five foot three inches and about average in build for a female of her size. She was wearing one of the oddest assortment of clothing he had ever laid eyes upon. A black abbreviated halter top like piece of clothing covered her upper body, stopping just under her breasts leaving her entire torso from her waist up to the before mentioned cloth . Said article of clothing had the Sekirei symbol upon her left breast underneath it the numbers "55". Across her neck she had a black choker like accessory held closed with a red string. Adorning her arms from bicep level down was a white evening glove looking piece of cloth that left her fingers bare and was held up on her arms by another red string. Minimally covering her lower body was some sort of white sarong covered by a black almost loincloth looking article of clothing that covered her unmentionables. Covering her legs up to mid-thigh were a set of white stocking held up by the familiar red strings covered by a set of black leather looking knee high boots. To finish of her look was a clearly functional Katana strapped to her back still in its rich purple colored cloth bag.(AN: Can't remember or find what the hell this thing is called -_- )

All three individuals' attention was snatched from each other as two more figures made their appearance from the same blasted rooftop. Logan's eyes widened and a small blush dusted his cheeks as he took in the pair's appearance.

The first thing readily apparent were that they were very closely related and most likely twins, both with long black hair and brown eyes. The most surprising thing about the pair was their choice of clothing. The smaller chested member of the duo was in a violet colored ensemble of what screamed _"Dominatrix!"_ while the more gifted twin wore a dark purple version of the same cut. His silent observations were cut short as the _"larger"_ of the twins pointed a finger at the solo female before growling.

"That's enough running number 55! Just give up, it'll be easier on you."

"NO! I will not you stupid twin bimbos! I am on a mission at the moment and also haven't found my Ashikabi yet, so bugger off!"

The words from the singular female for some odd reason didn't go over to well, especially with the obviously more agitated of the pair as she took a step forward, visibly trembling with annoyance and anger. As she opened her mouth all three members of this debate were surprised as an audibly annoyed male voice interrupted them, which caused all before mentioned eyes to swing to him and made the number "55" individual cheeks to darken at the sound of his voice.

"Okay…..sorry to interrupt…..okay who am I kidding…..okay….what the hell is going on? You two Dominatrix looking chicks are attacking her aren't you? (He had to suppress the urge to ask where their whips were at) And since you're _"obviously"_ Sekirei…what gives?"

The pair seemed surprised that some human was questioning them before the excitable one pointed another shaking finger at him.

"Stay out of this human! We're just going to eliminate this poor little bird before she finds her Ashikabi and have the heart break of being separated from them…as well as cut down on our future competition…."

Logan didn't see Akitsu's face turn from her usually passiveness to an angry one at the comment as he stepped forward, raising his hands in a _"slow down"_ motion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horse's ladies. I'm going to have to argue that point there. No one is being from finding their _"Destined One" _or whatever if I can help it_._

He made a shooing motion towards the twins, to their obvious growing anger, and Akitsu and the other woman's amusement.

"Now that we have that settled…..shoo….."

Apparently that was the last straw for the more endowed of the pair as she raised a hand with a shriek, electricity sparking before lashing out the male.

"_Oh shit! Maybe that was a lil much to say to a pair of super powered alien chicks?!"_

His oncoming doom was thwarted as a wall of ice intercepted the bolt of electricity and the ice woman previously quite in the background stepped forward, interposing herself between the twins and the man.

"..No…..I will not let you harm my Master…."

Logan blinked as he saw the look in Akitsu's eyes as well as her quite visible change in demeanor.

"What!?...Master? Who are you? Wait?... You're that failed Sekirei! You can't be winged, what gives? Why are you calling him your master?"

The ice maiden shook her head, glancing at Logan with a look in her eye that oddly made him a little uncomfortable while at the same time making him feel warm inside before her eyes returned to the sparky pair.

"….Master is my Master…because he accepted me…..in spite of my…..being broken…. I will stay by his side until he no longer wishes me to be there."

Logan blinked at the statement from the reserved woman, while she said it in a calm and even tone, even he could detect the hidden emotion behind her words. He blinked once again as the temperature dropped as ice began form on the ground around Akitsu and large shards of ice began to from and encircle her.

"Akitsu….Sekirei number 07….. Will fight you….."

At this very obvious escalation of force the pair backed away, hurriedly mumbling out excuses before beating a hasty retreat. As Akitsu appeared to _"power down",_ the ice disappearing, Logan approached the other female.

"You okay there Miss?"

With a blush and a sharp nod the woman gave a short bow before haltingly answering him.

"…H…Hai! Yes….I'm fine thank you Logan-san"

At the mention of his name Logan's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stepped up to the woman.

"What?...H…How do you know my name? I don't know you….."

The female seemed visibly shaken by his suspicious look before refusing to meet his eyes.

"I…I am Sekirei number 55….Saki….I…I work for MBI….usually for the Professor or Takami-san…most commonly for observing persons of interest without being detected."

Logan rolled his eyes and rubbed his scalp in annoyance and confusion.

"So you're a Sekirei spy?... For MBI?! ….!...Wait…..you were following….observing me weren't you?"

At her nod he swore softly.

"I knew it! Should have trusted my feelings…getting soft…."

Glancing at the woman he did a double take as she looked feverish for some reason as she stared at him; red face, a visible shortness of breath, odd twitching of her body, and slight dilation of her pupils. He stepped up to her, placing the back of his hand to her forehead looking her over for further signs of illness.

"I thought you said you were okay?... You're sick….why didn't you say you were sick?"

He asked slightly annoyed at the woman. His worry grew as she seemed to faint as soon as his hand touched her, collapsing against him. He caught her, being forced back against the side of a building as he supported her and eased into a seated position.

"Hey! You…umm…Saki!"

As her name left his mouth the woman looked up at him with a dazed look, panting sharply (which did distracting things to her chest with her choice of wardrobe) and he noticed a light sheen of sweat on her body. Before he could continue his interrogation he was interrupted by Akitsu.

"…Ah….Master…..she is reacting….."

His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Akitsu and the troubled woman now in his lap leaning heavily against him. To his chargin he became aware that seated woman had snuck a hand beneath his shirt and was stroking his chest as he also detected an intense warmth and slight dampness from her nether regions as she non too subtly _"moved"_ against him.

"_HOLY SHIT! DOWN!" _

"She's what?!"

Instead of an answer from the ice maiden he received on from the glazy eyed woman straddling his waist as he panting seemed to worsen.

"…Y…You are my Ashikabi-sama….my Destined One…My body…my genes….my very soul recognizes you…. Please…Oh please wing me!"

He blinked at the intense plea from this stranger. Hesitating he glanced at Akitsu, who even he could tell wasn't too happy about this new situation.

"….If she can be winged…..cruel to deny her Master….."

When he looked back at Saki and met her eyes he was shocked by the intensity behind them.

"Please Ashikabi-sama…..It….It hurts I need it so bad….Please Kami-sama wing me! I'm burning up…"

This exclamation seemed to induce even more pronounced symptoms, he noticed two noticeable points poking out from her top and the startlingly strong smell of female arousal assaulted his senses accompanied by an increase in her movements caused Logan to groan in his own growing arousal as he tried to control his body. Gulping he glanced again at Akitsu, an obvious question in his eyes. At her affirmative nod he sighed and looked at the becoming physically undone woman upon him.

"..If you are really reacting to me?…..If this is really what you want?...Umm…..how do we!"

His sentence wasn't finished as his eyes popped wide in surprise then closed in undeniable pleasure as Saki pounced, mashing her lips against his as a pants tightening moan ripped from her throat. As the kiss deepened and he started to take the initiative, opening his mouth, gliding his tongue across his current partner's teeth asking for entry. With a pleased gasp he was allowed and he suddenly became aware of an odd and intense feeling that had been building ever since their lips made contact.

It was oddly familiar to the weird feelings he got when he and Akitsu had previously played _"tonsil hockey". _A building pressure from within, which while with Akitsu had hit an invisible barrier, this time it roared into an inferno before something seemed to _"click" _and he swore to god that he could feel Saki's emotions and a connection…a bond from between them somehow. He was sure that he could _feel_ her happiness, relief and to his supreme shock, love. His cataloguing of emotions he was experiencing was cut short as he became aware of a flash of light and he opened his eyes to something his brain didn't seem to want to process for a few seconds before it hit him what he was looking at. Wings…..a glowing freaking set of wings of light, colored as if they were made of a shining metallic grey, protruded from Saki's back as she arched her back, her body locking in place as a pants exploding moan escaped her throat as he swore that she had just orgasmed.

He blinked in amazement as the wings slowly faced from sight and the woman collapsed in a happy, panting heap onto his chest. He tucked some stray hairs behind her ears in a move that surprised him in its intimacy.

"Saki…you okay?"

It took a few moments for the woman to seem to get hear bearings as she looked up at him and gave him a glowing smile and propped herself up into a seated position as she gazed at him.

"Hai Ashikabi-sama! Of course it is! I've been winged!"

He couldn't fight of the urge to reciprocate her blinding smile with a small one of his own as he frowned in confusion.

"Saki….what were those….wing…things?"

The reclined woman perked up at the mention of what had just happened.

"Oh! Those were my wings! It's a sign of me emerging once I've bonded with my Ashikabi."

He nodded in answer as he suddenly became aware of something odd on his waist area. Glancing down he immediately spotted honest to god wet spot. In his confusion he happened to get a good glimpse of Saki's panties and the pale skin of her inner thighs. A flaming blush appeared on his face as he released they were wet spots on her panties and legs as well as it clicked as to what said mystery fluid was. Coughing he couldn't find it in himself to meet her eyes before his eyes met Akitsu's and his blush intensified to the woman's confusion.

"Umm….Saki…..err….ya mid getting up?...You seemed to umm…"enjoyed yourself immensely" during the winging process or whatever you call it….cause umm…."

He just finished with a sigh as he embarrassingly pointed at their waists, which to his mortification and a small bit of amusement he realized that there was a highly visible bulge. A pair of confused ladies, who both were confused and trying not to giggle at the level of flush on the male's face, peered on the direction to which he had indicated. A gasp escaped Akitsu as she easily took in both her Master's level of excitement and the visible wet spots on the pair and probably the biggest blush he had seen to date spread across her cheeks.

Meanwhile for our other party, well let's just say they can create new words for the color red now. Saki was blushing so hard she appeared as if she would explode. Oddly both women rubbed their noses as if to stifle a nosebleed or a runny nose. The sight of the pairs embarrassment, especially Saki's, seemed to bring back out Logan's playful side as he attempted to suppress his flush and a smirk broke out on his face as he winked at the girl still straddling him.

"So….it appears you had a shall we call it _"good time"_ Saki-chan?"

The blush to his amazement grew further and she appeared as if she would literally self-combust. Her mouth hung open, her lips moving as if she tried to respond but nothing but odd little noises escaped her. Finally she let out a shrill _"EEP" _before leaping off of him, landing heavily on her rear. Grinning Logan stood brushing himself off before he caught a look of sadness from the ice woman beside him. Smiling he took her chin in hand and met her surprised eyes.

"Akitsu-chan…remember what I told you….You can stay with me as long as you like…."

She gasped as he leaned forward taking her lips with his own. Again, as they deepened the kiss, he could feel the now familiar surge of something before it crashed into some invisible wall. This time however he swore that it felt as if the _"surge"_ had come closer to overcoming whatever obstacle lay between them.

Turning he found the still seated woman staring at Akitsu and him. Walking to her he squatted down in front of her with a small on his face.

"…What?"

"Ano…..who is she?"

Glancing at Akitsu and giving her a reassuring smile he held out his hand to Saki.

"Ah...that's Akitsu….she's my Sekirei as well….though I can't give her the wings she so desperately wants…yet…..as long as she wants me to I'll be her Ashikabi…as well as yours."

The dark haired woman nodded before accepting his hand and rising to her feet. He took notice once again of her sword and nodded at it.

"So…you use a blade huh? I met another Sekirei that wielded steel….though he was a male. Is that where your power lies? In Kenjutsu?"

Saki nodded to him with a growing smile.

"_Oh my! He's interested in me! So lucky!"_

She mentally gushed before nodding.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama… I use a Katana with my powers."

Logan sighed at the name she was using for him as well as the honorific.

"Saki….my name is Logan…it's my name…please use it…Akitsu is supposed to call me by my name as well but she still seems to call me Master for some reason."

He gave the ice maiden a wry look of annoyance in which he got a slight blush in return.

"Guess I still need to work on breaking her of that."

"….Yes….Logan-san…"

Rubbing his scalp and sighing once again he let a small laugh escape him as he shook his head.

"Well…..that's better… but whatever. Now….I assume since you work for MBI you have a place of residence?"

At her nod he continued.

"..Well I guess you can come with us while we look for new lodging….we're almost to the place I think we may have the best luck from what I saw online. Wherever we choose to stay you can stay as well if you want."

"Yes…yes….most definitely YES!"

He snorted in amusement as he picked up the bags of clothes he was carrying for Akitsu once again and put the backpack back on before the new trio headed out. Nothing of interest happened in the space of time it took to travel the last few blocks to the address he had gotten for the boarding house.

As they turned the corner onto the street where the address was he immediately knew which one it was. A decently large old fashioned Japanese home stood there. It gave a _"homey"_ and relaxed feeling as they stepped up to the gate and gazed at the residence.

"Well…I'm liking this place already….what do you girls think?"

He got a quick nod from Akitsu.

"I like it Logan-san."

Holding the gate open for the two females, which earned a big smile from Saki and a smaller one from Akitsu, they entered to find a well-kept yard with a few trees. Approaching the door he knocked and waited for response. He heard someone, a female by their voice, say something about waiting a moment before the door opened and he blinked.

The individual that had answered the door was a woman who appeared mid to late twenties perhaps early thirties. Short, well perhaps not for a Japanese woman, around five foot two inches in height and slim build. To his surprise she had the oddest colored eyes and hair. Her eyes were a unique brown violet-ish in color while her hair was a light purplish he had never seen outside a hair dye bottle yet looked as if it was natural.

She wore more traditional clothing in a white haori belted with a purple obi and a purple hakama bottom. The woman had a mature, calming air about her. Said woman blinked at the three of them, especially at the two females he had them, an almost hidden frown appearing as her eyes caught the mark on Akitsu's forehead before she hid that away.

"Ara?...And who might you be?"

Logan bowed, noticing Akitsu doing the same then Saki hurriedly copying them.

"Hello, my name is Logan Thorsen…this is Akitsu and Saki…and I saw your add saying that you were looking for boarders, do you still have open rooms?"

A small came to the woman's face as she nodded and stepped out of the way, holding the door open as she motioned for them to enter.

"Hai there is…Welcome to Izumo Inn….come in please so we can talk in detail."

Smiling Logan nodded to her and motioned for the duo beside him to enter. As the door closed a dark clad masked figure watched from a nearby rooftop, it's interest piqued by the odd group that had just entered the home.

-MBI Headquarters ~ Just after the winging of #55 Saki ~

Takami Sahashi wasn't having a good day….again. To start with Number fifty five hadn't checking in like she was supposed to then to her shock the alarms that indicated a winging had blared. When the data had come in she had been left blinking as the picture of the newly emerged Sekirei appeared and low and behold it was their MIA spy. A frown grew upon her face as the data on the Ashikabi appeared and obviously nonnative face appeared on the screen. Her eyebrows rose as she continued to read the information she had before her regarding this new Ashikabi.

She quickly made her way towards her…boss…. With a growl for her eccentric leader she exited the elevator and stepped into the President of MBI's office without a knock.

"Minaka! Did you see this?..."

She paused as she took in the capering figure of one of the most powerful men in the world as he danced about, cackling in glee at whatever information was on the tablet in his hands. He suddenly stopped and plopped himself into the plush chair behind his desk before twirling the tablet upon his desk with a finger.

"Ah….Takami-chan! It's so exciting!"

Blinking Takami attempted to form words for a moment before finding them as she stormed towards her ex-lover.

"Minaka! Do you realize the complications this could cause? He isn't a citizen of this country. Not only that he is a member of the American Military. He isn't subject to many if not most of the rules you have set up…at least legally. He could go to his superiors with any Sekirei or knowledge he gains of the S Plan. You know how long Governments around the world have been trying to get their hands on anything related to the S Plan. Not only that but he just winged personal spy! She has access and knowledge of some of our most inner workings."

All this came out in such a rush that it left the silver haired woman momentarily breathless, in which the silver haired male cackled. His humor was interrupted as both person's tablets let out an alarm tone indicating an urgent data update. Their eyes widened as it was yet again another energy spike from the Discarded Number, 07 Akitsu, this one stronger than the others as well as surprising them as with the new Ashikabi data on Saki's Ashikabi they were now able to tell the source of the surge as the same area as where Saki had been winged. Both parties pondered the implications of this new data before Minaka seemed to rewind to his counterparts last comments and responded to them belatedly, throwing the woman for a loop.

'I know! Isn't it grand? Adds a whole new dimension to the game! It's like a whole new difficulty level. Now, now Takami-chan I'm not too keen on losing such a valuable asset as number fifty five but she was going to eventually react to somebody, might as well be someone as intriguing as this Logan…Thorsen. What an odd name….wait…what is this?..." Cackle. "….My, my…what do we have here?...Look at page seven, half way down Takami-chan….tell me what you think at what you find."

Frowning in confusion she jumped to page seven of the report they had on this Mr. Thorsen. As she read down the page her eyes slowly widened before her eyes rose to meet the eccentric man's across from her.

"What?! But how? It says here that at age seven he was diagnosed with an _extremely _rare genetic disorder. One that would have been fatal by the onset of puberty if he hadn't taken part in a highly experimental cure. One that came from MBI. One that used synthetic Sekirei DNA to bond with the subject and increased their resiliency against the disorder and regeneration of cells to repair the damage already caused."

Pausing she looked up at the grinning President.

"Are you saying that we have a Ashikabi….an American Ashikabi that is at least somewhat outside the rules and the jurisdiction of the powers that be that you have sway over…and he is…in a however minute amount…..partially part Sekirei?!"

All she got in response was a maddening cackle from the man before he laughed so hard he fell backwards in his chair stopping the laughter. Grinning he turned to the large windows in his office overlooking the city and raised his hands as if exhibiting a grand spectacle.

"Aren't you excited by the possibilities Takami-chan? The variables and angles he could throw into the plan? I feel…no I know he will make things so exciting!"

A disgusted and confused Takami left the crazed man to his cackling as she exited the office and went in search of more information on a certain foreigner.

**-END-**

**-AN- **R&R Please! Sorry it took longer than I thought it would to get this chapter out, got busy with irl stuff (both sisters decided to move out -_- Been job hunting so I can have some income between semesters at college as the GI Bill doesn't pay you when you're not attending school O.O Just took a look at the poll and dear lord! 40 people have voted in it o.O A lot more activity than I expected, especially in such a short period of time o.O . One thing I noticed…you all are trying to make Logan OP(overpowered) as hell as an Ashikabi ain't ya? -_- Lol, the top 5 Sekirei on the poll are single digits lol. How on earth are fight scenes supposed to be exciting if the majority of the strongest Sekirei in the game are all under one roof with Logan and Minato's flocks? Lol. /steamroll anyone?

Now, Uzume is number 1, so she's definitely in. (Good, as I was already planning on including her).

Kazehana is in 2nd place. Hmm… I really like Kazehana…yet… I really want to leave Minato's flock intact as possible(only Sekirei I was really thinking of "stealing from Minato is Homura actually) So as of right now Kazehana is staying with Minato unless someone can give me a good reason why to include her with Logan's flock.

Miya is third. I'm really thinking of adding Miya to Logan's flock, I have some ideas for that :D But it would be a lil farther down the road before that would happen

Tied for 4th are Karasuba and Yume…really….. o.o …..you all want to watch the world burn don't you?... -_- You want the two(three if ya count Miya x Karasuba) Sekirei in the entire game who hate each other's guts under the same roof and bonded to the same Ashikabi? -_- /facepalm…sigh. Well ima throw the idea around my head and see what I come up with, but I'm more keen on having Miya or Yume join Logan's flock than Karasuba atm. Hey, we need a good "bad guy" and Karasuba fits the bill very well but we'll see. Yume… I like her a bunch too and the fact she sacrificed herself to save another would go very well with Logan's personality and view on life. I have some ideas for her. :D Yume is probably in as well.

Tied for 5th are Toyatama and Hikari/Hibiki. the twins…..every males dream(?) They'll stay Seo's…they just fit him to well to screw with that chemistry. As for Toyotama…..she's a strong possibility.

6th Yomi… Yomi is probally in….every flock/harem needs it super pervert :p (how can ya go wrong by having the two most perverted Sekirei in existence under 1 roof lol)

Tied for 7th are Benitsuba and Taki. Meh, most likely will stay with the Discipline squad. …Taki…. A possible addition… her mist power would synergize well with Akitsu as shown in the anime. If added probably wouldn't be till much later down the road.

8th …A tie between Ikki and Saki. Saki is already in and Ikki is one I was thinking about adding actually. Ikki is most likely in.

9th Tie… Haihane and Nanami. Haihane same as Benitsuba. Nanami… meh. Perhaps.

10th. Ichiya and Namiji. Ichiya…meh…idk. Namiji….perhaps

11th..Homura and Kahou. Homura as stated above a getting stronger maybe(I think this may be really fun to write :D ). Kahou is also a contender as I thought it would be cool to have her and Musubi under one roof.

12th… Mitsuha…meh. Probably not. If so would be down the road.

13th and last place with only 1 vote is Kochou.. She seems to be similar in powers to Matsu… intriguing…but meh probably not.

Now I don't plan on making Logan's flock that huge. Probably bout 6 or 7, maybe more much later down the road. If you have suggestions/reason you think a Sekirei should be added to Logan's flock feel free to PM as to why? Especially if you feel it's a Sekirei I didn't put on the poll.

I will probably be taking this poll down soon or remaking it into a smaller list as the choices are narrowed down (at least for me).

Oh and if you have questions/comments on the way I'm taking Logan with the genetic stuff and can't wait for spoilers feel free to PM me :D


	4. Chapter 4

**An Ashikabi of a Different Feather**

**~Some slight AU (such as some Sekirei being paired with different Ashikabi, etc). OC x Akitsu/Saki/Uzume, will have others in future. Rated M now, rating increased from T for safety for some language, violence and nudity and adult situations. Possible Lemons in future, not confirmed as yet due to the fact I've never written a Lemon before.**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Sekirei, only my OC's.**

**-Key-**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech."

**AUTHORS NOTES AND SUCH STUFF!**

I have closed the old poll down and started a new one. The new one is more streamlined and has some of the more popular choices are on it. As well as some Sekirei I think may fit better with Logan's flock than others. Please vote! Already, confirmed for Logan's flock so far are; Akitsu, Saki, Uzume, Homura and Miya. Semi-confirmed are Yume and Yomi. If you feel I left someone out of the poll or have thoughts/suggestions on those on the current poll or on my "confirmed/semi-confirmed list" feel free to PM me :D All the choices on this current poll I'm currently throwing around my head on how I would/could add them to Logan's flock lol. Also, I've had some readers be surprised that I was doing a "Yaoi" pairing with Homura. Well nope lol, as in the anime by the time he is winged, the 'feminization" process will have already started and he will be at least half female. I'm(as well as Logan) aren't into the whole "chicks with dicks" thing…futa or w/e it's called o.O After being winged "he" will turn "she" a lot faster than in the anime/manga, though Homura will still think like a guy for a while and in a lot of ways even after his/her body as gone completely female. I just thought there was way too much humorous and awkward situations to turn down having a former male turned female Sekirei in Logan's flock as he is VERY straight lol.

Also, since I am stealing Uzume from Chiho, and I really like Chiho as a character, what do you guys think? Should I make her an Ashikabi in my fic still? And if so, who should she wing? I was actually throwing around the idea if Logan or Minato doesn't wing Yashima she being winged by Chiho perhaps. Also, are there any Sekirei you would like to see added to Minato's flock? Since I am stealing one of his Sekirei?

Also, in regards to upgrading this fic to "M" and adding Lemons like a lot of my readers are asking for…what do you all think? If enough of you think I should try Lemons I will, just be cognizant that I have never written one before lol. I also have never really written romance before -_- Just be aware that also this will not be a smut fic. If the time isn't right and it won't flow with the chapter there won't be a Lemon in that scene/chapter. Also Logan is not one to just sleep around, especially since he is starting to understand how important this bond is to these women. I mean it's not like they will be a one night stand, he is freaking bonded to these girls for LIFE.

Now I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, as I previously said I wanted to have a chapter of this fic out at least once a week and I'm at least a few days late. Been busy on the chapter 3 of my Mass Effect fic ( A Blast from the Past.) as well as the two first chapters of my Warcraft fic. (Here there be Dragons.). Also had family over this weekend unexpectedly. And now let me say this; thank you SO much all of you, especially those that have reviewed. (Curse all you sneaky stalkers out there :P ) I am really surprised at the feedback and reception I got on this story as Sekirei isn't as popular as a lot of other anime/manga out there. Took a look at my Legacy story stats for this fic and was shocked to see that it has over 2,300 views in a month! O.O

Also just found out I have drill this weekend for the first time since like last May since my National Guard unit has been in Afghanistan since around then and I didn't have to deploy with them due to my prior deployments, so I will be flying over to the other side of the state for drill Friday afternoon and flying back Sunday night so I will not be able to respond to reviews/PMs till I get back so don't worry, I won't be ignoring you guys. And when I got back Sunday night I was quite tired and think I got something from someone on the plane and slept from 6 PM on Sunday night to 9AM Monday morning…stayed up a few hours then laid back down for like 5 more hours. -_- So sorry for the delay on this chapter.

Does anyone else think that it's odd that there isn't an option to search for Akitsu in the character search function? O.O

Also, my little brother, who is one of my readers and has a lot of the same experiences as me and personality(Army combat vet,etc) has asked me if he can have a semi-self insert of himself as a OC in this fic or a possible future Sekirei fic or even an offshoot fic of this one. If I did this he requested Kazehana as his first Sekirei, which I think would fit him and his OC well as they both like to drink and party a hell a lot more than me or Logan. Also that he is a hell a lot more…perverted?...than me or Logan lol. Let me know what ya guys think?

**Chapter 4**

As Logan seated himself in what appeared to be the living room he looked around, admiring the décor. A giggling Saki plopped down on his right side while her head never stopped moving as she gazed around the room and a quite Akitsu gracefully on his left, albeit a good deal closer than Saki. He noticed a light blush to the ice maiden's cheeks when she saw him look at her. This caused a small grin to appear on his face which turned to a smile as the purple haired landlady made her appearance with a tray with several cups. Seating herself she offered a cup to each of the visiting party before seating herself.

"Thank you Asama-san….whoa…this is some really good tea….what is it?"

His question was echoed by the spy girl to his right as well as an interested look on ice woman's face on his other side as her gaze split between her Ashikabi and the maker of such a good beverage.

"Oh my….I'm glad you approve…..however…..it is a secret."

The expectant atmosphere in the room was abruptly broken as the landlady giggled out her answer with an amused and mysterious air about her. Logan had to suppress the urge to face palm, while Saki nearly face planted and Akitsu merely blinked.

"….Secret family recipe huh?..."

He commented with no small amount of bemusement. He got an odd, little laugh from the woman in return.

"..Something like that….now….onto business…..you said you were interested in board?"

"Yes ma'am….my old…residence….was heavily damaged in a fire a week and a half ago, so I am in need of new housing. Been staying in a hotel since then while I looked for boarding and so…here I am…"

He blinked in slight confusion and curiosity as the landlady gave her odd little laugh again while covering her mouth. He had noticed from the moment she had let them into the house and led them to the living room that her movements were amazingly graceful. No wasted movement, an ease to the way she moved herself about.

"_Odd…..is she a dancer?...or something else?...Martial Artist?..."_

He pondered before being broken from his thoughts as the mystery woman began talking once again.

"Oh….that's awful…I am glad to see that you are okay Logan-san…Now….let us continue. The cost of rent here is fifty thousand Yen. That isn't going to be a problem is it?"

Logan blinked in surprise.

"Fifty thousand Yen? That's it? That's what….Fifty something dollars?... Oh, there won't be any problem at all Asama-san. I was expecting MUCH more than that for a place as nice as this."

Miya gave that little laugh once again.

"Ara, ara Logan-san…..flattery won't get you a discount."

At his obvious confusion the woman smiled before continuing.

"Now….I am sorry to pry…but I need to know that you have a source of income….or are able to acquire one."

He smiled back at her as he answered.

"Yes ma'am….I'm actually a Sargent in the Army..…American Army. I work as a MP…Military Police…..at Camp Tyler. So you won't have to worry about not receiving rent Asama-san."

"Ah...that is very good Logan-san. I knew you were a foreigner but not an American. It will be…interesting….to have an American under my roof."

She for the first time since she had first opened the door gazed upon his two female compatriots.

"Now….who are these two lovely young ladies with you?...Are they perhaps….your girlfriends?"

Logan had unfortunately taken the last bit of his tea into his mouth and nearly spit it out in his surprise. He ended up choking on it a bit as he swallowed it instead, not wanting to dirty his new land ladies flooring when he hadn't even moved in yet. His awkward situation turned worse as the both ladies beside him broke into blushes and to his surprise Akitsu suddenly spoke up.

"…Ah…yes."

Those simple, yet quite words caused a blush to appear on his face due to the misconceptions they may induce. Not helping was the odd laughing from the lavenderette across from him.

"Ara, ara…..Logan-san how…bold…of you…..having not one but two such fair maidens under your sway…..am I to be afraid of my purity? Are you going to turn my modest little home into a den of depravity?...Oh my…whatever should this poor widower do?..."

Logan's eyes widened comically at her insinuations.

What?!...Miya…I mean…Asama-san…it's not like that…err…while Akitsu and I are…in a relationship…..Saki and I are…friends…I'm helping them out, Akitsu has no place to go but Saki already has an apartment."

Logan frowned slightly as he saw the look on Saki's face at his comment but went back to trying to convince his new land lady that he wasn't some sort of playboy or anything. Which he was interrupted by amused laughter from the doorway to the room they were in.

"Ahaha! These people are funny…..who are these people Miya?"

Logan and company turned to the doorway and he immediately broke into a blush and repressed the urge to rub his nose as girl appeared in the doorway, and happened to be in her skivvies. The first thing he noticed was of course the light pink nightie that did nothing to hide her "gifted" chest and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra was quickly evident. She was even more endowed than Akitsu he guessed, if a thing was actually possible and on her frame they stood out a lot. Her only other article of clothing was a matching pair of light pink panties. She was about the same height as Akitsu and Saki with a side ponytail holding up her brown hair and brown eyes that held a cheerful and mischievous glint to them.

"Ara…..Uzume-chan…indecent behavior…including running around in nightwear…..is strictly prohibited…in Izumo Inn…"

Now the words themselves didn't seem to have that big of an effect on the rooms occupants. What did was an oppressive aura that the seemingly gentle landlady was exuding. He was shocked at the feeling of freaking out that he was experiencing, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. But it was nothing compared to the reactions she was getting from the girls. Saki was hiding behind him, literally shivering in fear. Akitsu's eyes were opened to their max as she stared, open mouthed in shock at the landlady. Now as for Uzume, she had broken into a sweat and was trembling in defensive crouch as if she was attempting ward off an attacking creature of the night. A nervous laugh escaped her.

"Haha….Miya…at least I'm wearing underwear this time."

Logan stopped his hand in mid motion as it moved to his nose as he got a quick mental picture. Miya indicated Logan and his group with a hand.

"These are our new residents Uzume-san. Logan-san, Akitsu-san and Saki-san. They will be taking room 204…so they will be your neighbors. This here is Uzume, a resident here and she lives in room 203."

"Nice to meet you….?!"

Uzume paused mid bow as her eyes landed on Logan, her eyes widened and a blush came to her face as she stared open mouthed at the male. A frown broke out on Logan's face as the girl he had just met suddenly froze before dashing over to the land lady, kneeling beside her and whispering urgently in her ear.

"Miya!...I…I think I'm reacting to that man!"

Miya blinked and glanced between the male and her indecently dressed tenant.

"…Ara?...Are you sure?..."

Uzume paused before replying.

"…Umm…..I think so….."

Logan blinked in confusion and attempted to quell his curiosity at the conversation the two women were having. However he turned his attention to the doorway once again as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Miya…..what's all the noise…?!.."

As the speaker appeared in the door way Logan was surprised by what he saw. A male, about five foot seven or so with a lean build. His most striking features were his "pretty boy" looks that bordered on effeminate and his silver-ish hair. Brown eyes scanned the room and met Logan's as they studied each other before they moved to the two females at his side. His eyes just glanced over Saki before focusing on Akitsu and especially her forehead where she was marked and his eyes widened. The man was dressed in a loose, white button up shirt and black slacks.

"_Sekirei…..and the discarded number…..he must be an Ashikabi…."_

Mused Homura as his gaze moved to Miya as she spoke.

"Ah, Kagari-san….these are some new residents here. This is Logan-san, he is a American soldier at the base near here. With him are Saki-san and Akitsu-san….They will be moving into room 204, next to Uzume….This is Kagari-san, he is also a tenant here."

Logan stood and made his way over to the man, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kagari…..good to see that there's another guy here and I'm not as outnumbered as I thought."

The silver haired male took his hand after a moment's hesitation and gave an abbreviated bow over their clasped hands.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Logan-san…."

Logan noticed that the man seemed to unconsciously exude charm as he turned to owner of the household.

"Miya…don't worry about making dinner for me. I just got called and was asked to come into work. Also….don't expect me back tonight….I am being told that they are very busy tonight…"

He said as he made his way over to the land lady, took her hand and suavely kissed the back of it, receiving a rapidly growing familiar mouth covered giggle from said lady. With that the charmer left the room and Logan's curiosity got the better of him.

"Asama-san…If you don't mind answering…where does Kagari-san work? I noticed he was mighty well dressed and it's beginning to get late as the sun is starting to go down."

"Oh, Kagari-san works as a host at a host club. He often works late hours…"

Logan's gaze made its way to the doorway.

"Oh…that makes sense….he's got that whole Bishon…..whatever it's called….pretty boy look down pat. That's pretty popular among quite a few females isn't it?..."

"Ara, ara….does Logan-san sound jealous?..Fufufu…"

She received a snort and a look exhibiting his obvious disdain for her comment before his eyes happened to meet the scantily clad girl still seated next to his tormentor. As their eyes met she gasped, which in her get up did….interesting…things to her chest…..and broke into a pronounced blush. At the gasp, she also received a concerned look from the seated land lady as well. Then he heard a gasp from his right and Saki was leaning into his ear whispering.

"Logan-san! Care! I think that girl is a Sekirei!"

His eyes glanced over her again, inducing another blush, before he whispered back to his spy girl.

"You sure?...What makes you say that?"

"…I don't really know…That's just the vibe I'm getting from her."

"Alright….just be careful…..don't ever be alone with her. We don't know if she is a threat as she hasn't exhibited any hostile intent…but…just be wary…. I'll let Akitsu know as well."

He received a happy smile from the Kunochi-ish female on his right as he leaned over to Akitsu, an action that caused a blush to stain her cheeks, and whispered in her ear.

"Be careful Akitsu…Saki believes the female in the…err…pink…clothing…may be a Sekirei. Don't be alone around her until we know her intentions okay?"

He received a nod from the ice maiden with a small increase in her blush. A slightly confused look momentarily appeared on his face before it turned into a mischievous grin as he realized the cause of her blush. Leaning in even closer this time he let a slightly exaggerated breath escape him directly onto the back of her ear. Poor Akitsu's color turned quickly nova-like in her blush as her eyes slammed wide open and her back snapped straight as a board.

"What's wrong Akitsu-chan?.."

He whispered into her ear, his grin growing and becoming even more vulpine. This time his actually blew softly on her ear which to his surprise caused a soft, gasping moan to escape the woman as she did this odd yet insanely cute little squirm. He suddenly came back to earth as at Akitsu's intriguing little outburst he heard two echoing gasps from around the room and he remembered there was other occupants in the room and a dark blush broke out on his face.

Saki was blushing madly, her eyes refusing to meet his for any longer than a second, yet oddly her gaze couldn't seem to leave him. Across the room he was even surprised that he thought he caught a slight blush grace the cheeks of the unflappable lavenderette. But the biggest reaction was from Uzume, as her eyes had a slight glazed look to them, her breathing was pronounced, causing her not insignificant chest to move in absurdly distracting ways. He noticed once again that even with that faint hint of a blush, Miya began exuding that forbidding aura once again. Yet overriding the growing sense of doom was his concern and confusion at the buxom female to her right.

"Umm….Miya…err…Miya-san….is she okay?...That doesn't look…..normal."

He received a slightly confused look from Miya before her gaze found Uzume and her eyes widened.

"_Oh Kami-sama! She is reacting….and strongly too."_

"Oh my…it seems she may have had too much excitement. I will take care of her if you all want to go get acquainted with your new room. There are some spar futons in the closet. As it is getting late I will get the bath started for you all. Oh…and before I forget…I should inform you of the few rules of Izumo Inn. There will be no violence…no illicit behavior….and I do not accept any form of card or other payments from MBI…also….I expect my tenants to help out around the Inn when it is needed. Cleaning and such, we can go over such things tomorrow. Breakfast is at eight am. "

At her mention of "illicit acts" she sent Logan a meaningful look as she stood, leading a dazed Uzume out of the room. Blinking at how odd his new residence could be, he stood and smiled at his two ladies.

"Come on, let's go check out our room and get settled in shall we?"

"Hai Logan-san."

Saki said with a large smile and het got a blushing nod from the snow lady. Grabbing his backpack and their bags from shopping they made their way up the stairs and down to the end of the hallway to the room marked "Rm 204."

Opening the door he blinked at how simple, yet nice it was. It wasn't the biggest rooms he had ever seen, but they were plenty big for his needs. The walls and floor were pretty much bare, leaving him open to put whatever furniture and stuff on the wall he wanted to. He saw what appeared to be a small walk in closet to the side with a wooden screen door. On the back of the room were twin windows overlooking the small, but well-kept back yard.

"_Yep…I can definitely work with this…"_

Nodding he sat his backpack and the bags against a wall before opening the closet and finding three folded futons.

"Well that's convenient…..here…Saki…Akitsu…let's get these set up and then we can get our baths out of the way."

It didn't take very long to get the trio of futons set up, though Logan was sorely tempted to help Akitsu as she as usual accomplished her task with her slow and methodical manner. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw that Miya was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my, you do work fast Logan-san…I must apologize however, as I didn't expect to get new boarders I hadn't gotten chance to dust and straighten up the room."

"That's fine Asama-san…and this is much better than some places I can think of that I have laid my head."

He received an odd look from the land lady at his comment before she continued.

"Oh…and the bath is ready whenever you feel like using it."

Smiling at the woman he began gathering a change of clothes and his bath supplies.

"Thank you Asama-san…..a bath will be very nice."

After Miya made her departure he glanced at his two female roommates.

"Alrighty…I don't know about you gals but I'm pretty beat. I'm going to take a quick bath then you two can take your time or whatever."

As he made to exit the room he suddenly felt a gentle yet firm tug on his shirt sleeve. Turning he found the source was Akitsu.

"_What the?!...Christ she got across the room fast….."_

He mused as saw an almost urgent look on the ice maiden slightly blushing face and noticed a somewhat similar look on Saki's face as well.

"What?...Akitsu….Saki? What's the matter?"

It seemed as Akitsu was having trouble answering him so a blushing Saki stepped forward, glancing between himself, Akitsu and the hand restraining him. For some reason he got a slightly jealous and "I wish I had thought of that" vibe from her.

"..Umm….I think I know what she wants….the same thing I do Logan-san….I…we….wish to help…wash your back…"

A small blush grew on his face at her words as he remembered that particular Japanese custom and the mental images it invoked.

"…Umm…..if you gals really want to…I guess….but….give me a little bit….I'd like to soak and have a little privacy for a little bit at first okay?"

He received a bright smile from Saki and a content look from Akitsu at his response. He beat a hasty retreat from the room making his way to the bath, a grin broke out on his face as he got his first look at the room in which the bath was. It was a modest, yet fine looking Japanese style indoor bath. Disrobing and taking his towel, body wash and wash cloth he rinsed himself off quickly before stepping into the bath. Which he felt as if he scalded the first layer or two of his skin off as he hadn't anticipated the water being that hot.

"_Ow…..note to self…..no jumping into bath in the future….feel temperature first to make sure I'm not going to be cooked."_

He mused as his body quickly began to relax in the steamy comfort of the quite warm bath. As he felt his soreness and worries melt away he began to reminisce over what had occurred in the last few days.

"…_Let's see….found hot ass, super powered alien girl in park…fought super powered alien sword guy in said park…..got hot ass, super powered alien girl as my shadow…..beat the shit out of Japanese gangsters…..run into cute little ninja super powered alien girl….who was being chased by lighting shooting bondage chicks…..bonded to cute little ninja super powered alien girl…..found out I'm part of some demented rich guys idea of a game…..note to self….kill demented rich guy in horrible way…..okay….maybe just hurt him a little…..found new place to live…..not doing too shabby if I do say myself…..though…..would be nice if things stay quiet for a bit…."_

He didn't even notice himself nodding off in the heat of the water, nor that he was no longer alone. Logan didn't hear the door open and a soft feminine gasp.

"_Oh no….he….he's in here…..in the bath….naked!..."_

The young woman attempted to stifle her rapid breathing and sniffled a little bit to get the small nosebleed to recede. Her massive blush had nothing to do with the ambient heat of the room as she dazedly made her way into the bath, not even registering the slight burning pains from her scalded skin. She stopped, standing a pace from the man that was causing such a reaction from herself.

"_Oooooh…..I…I…I can't stop myself…..from getting closer…."_

Her blush increased as she finally got a good look at the male. His foreign looks did absolutely nothing do detract from his attractiveness in her eyes, only adding to it. Her eyes traveled from his peaceful face, down his well-shaped torso, her fingers twitching as she barely resisted the urge to run her hands over him, and then under the water, where he was of course unclothed.

"_..Oh Kami, Oh Kami…..must control…myself….."_

She absently felt as if she may be drooling but ignored it as her eyes popped wide and her blush increasing further as the object of her intense scrutiny opened his eyes and met her gaze causing her to shiver as goose bumps broke out on her bare skin.

Logan felt himself coming back into awareness as something was telling him that something had changed around him. Opening his eyes he discovered the girl he had just met, Uzume, naked in all her glory, standing a pace in front of him. His drowsy gaze rapidly turned alert as his gaze traveled up the girls frame, over her toned legs, he tried to skip over the sight of her nether regions but he knew that sight, along with the rest of her, was flash burned into his mind. His eyes continued their upward travel over her flat stomach onto her bountiful chest, the sight made him aware that a certain part of his anatomy was awake. When his eyes met the madly flushed woman's she began to pant distractingly strongly and her legs seemed to give out before fell onto him.

Catching the troubled female he became confused and worried on top of his already precarious mental state as he nobly attempted to stifle his red blooded maleness and help her.

"..Umm…Uzume?..Yeah…Uzume's your name….what's wrong?...and what the hell are you doing in here?"

He got no response at first as she panted heavily on top of him, her chest leaning strongly against his own as she sat straddling him. He finally a response from her as her head rested against his shoulder, her hands idly making insanely distracting motions in his bare chest.

"Why?...Why am I reacting this strongly?...I've never heard of such a thing….I'm…having problems…controlling myself….."

He blinked in confusion until realization hit him, glancing down at the girls flushed face he sighed.

"So…you are a Sekirei after all…..Saki was right…..and…you're saying you're reacting to me?...As in you think I'm your Ashikabi?"

He received a nod in answer before he groaned out lowly and the female on top of him let out a gasp as she sat up, which cause her to settle lower onto his lap. His hands flashed out, securing her hips as he growled out a warning.

"Uzume!...Stop!...Please don't move….I…Oh my god woman just don't move for a moment…"

He panted as he struggled valiantly to regain some measure of self-control, his body screaming for him to do something. Attempting to distract himself he locked his gaze on her eyes, which didn't seem to help the physically distraught girl at all.

"….Are you sure that this is what you want? To be winged by me? Don't do this unless you are absolutely sure Uzume….."

The girl let out a groan as she nodded frantically.

"YES! Kami yes I'm sure….Logan…please…..cool my body down…kiss me….something…..it…it almost hurts….why….why is it so intense?..."

He frowned as he registered her words and the look she had on her face, he swore he could actually detect a little pain in her countenance. Taking her chin gently in his hand he searched her eyes for any signs of hesitancy or doubt. Finding nothing but hope and pleading in her gaze he sighed.

"….If that's what you wish Uzume….I won't stop you…..but I'm not going to initiate anything…you have to sho…!"

He was interrupted as the woman on top of him snapped forward, as if desperate and locked her lips upon his and in his surprise he didn't respond back for a few seconds. As he began to respond the slowly becoming familiar yet still unique sensation of a building energy showed its head as their kiss deepened. He started to revel in the moment as he was surprised when he felt something press against his teeth then slip through. With the realization that he was French kissing the woman he let out a groan at the same time he was absently aware of his partner moaning into the kiss. He was brought somewhat back to reality as Uzume suddenly fisted his hair and began going after him with a passion and intensity he had yet to endure from the few Sekirei he had encountered. At the same time as his hair was being pulled the pressure built until it "snapped" once again and a blinding level of emotions and feelings bombarded him. In the rush he could identify joy, contentment, relief and something he belatedly identified as lust.

Then he saw something bright shining even through his closed eyelids and cracked his eyes open to find glowing wings. This time they didn't remind him of a blade, but of cloth. They were white, I mean a white like something you would see on an angel. They flowed around the room before stopping just above the water as if they wished to envelope the lip locked pair.

Her lips left his with a wet smack as Uzume arched her back and let out a low scream, her body shaking for what seemed like an eternity to Logan's eyes as he stared at the sight before she collapsed in a limp, trembling heap on him, her breathes leaving her in ragged pants as she softly nuzzled her face into his neck.

As he watched the limp form upon him he belatedly became aware of his own uncontrolled breathing as he found his right hand idly rubbing circles on her back. Suddenly he froze as a shift of the woman's trembling frame revealed something to him and he groaned, his head smashing into the edge of the tub.

"….Uzume….umm….unless you want to start something… "

The lethargic young female lazily moved her head from his shoulder to look at his face before slowly leaning back slightly, an action that caused them both to gasp, and looking where he indicated with a small motion of his head. Her confused glance turned shocked and her face turned atomic red as she discovered what Logan was pointing out to her.

Her hips were subtly making minute movements without her even realizing causing Logan to twitch and grimace as he let out quiet little groans as she unknowingly tortured him. Even worse that her movements had made it so that they were millimeters from joining and having sex without her realizing it as she was still in her winging induced high.

Which was of course the exact moment that someone walked in, two someone's to be exact. The door opened and two figures stopped in their tracks in shock. Saki's mouth was wide open, face fire truck red and a minute trail of blood leaked from her nostril as her finger snapped to point at the pair in the bath and their unscrupulous position. Akitsu didn't look like she knew to pass out or attack the woman on top of her master as her eyes appeared bug out of her head and a flush came to her pale cheeks to shame any other Logan had seen.

"Wha?!...Wha?...What the hell?! We were coming to join you in the bath when we saw a light from under the door and...and….we find you….find…you….."

Saki's voice became higher and higher pitched as she backed against the wall and slowly slid down it, before seemingly passing out, the small trail of blood continuing to slowly trail from her nose. Akitsu stepped forward as she was going to do something before she stopped, her gaze locking onto the seated woman's back.

"Ah….you winged her…."

Logan rolled his eyes slightly as he glanced between the madly blushing Uzume and Akitsu.

"…More like she winged herself….It was her choice. She was reacting…quite…strongly. Possibly even worse than with Saki was. Which I take it isn't normal? "

Glancing between the two conscious females he suddenly chuckled in spite of the embarrassment and tension in the air as well as the rapidly dropping temperature in the room.

"Uzume….as much as I'm err…solidly….bad choice of words there…enjoying this. You might want to umm…move…..before Akitsu-chan there decides to freeze us solid or impale you with an icicle."

"Oh….right…hehe…..good idea bro…"

Uzume giggled nervously as she reluctantly got off him, causing him to groan in torture as her dripping body was revealed to him as she stood and made her way to the other side of the bath and seated herself. He couldn't help but notice the blushing grin he got from her when she heard his outburst.

"God save me from evil temptresses…."

He muttered, apparently not quiet enough as Uzume gave him a smirk and Akitsu decided enough was enough and dropped her towel, revealing her nakedness. As the ice maiden stepped into the bath and sat beside him he groaned once again, his head softly smacking against the edge of the tub as he covered his eyes.

"Agh…..really?...You girls are trying to kill me….or get me in trouble or something…"

Hearing a soft moan and hearing movement, trying to not look too long at the two well-endowed females he was sharing a bath with, he looked over and met the eyes of his second Sekirei.

"Oh…you okay Saki?..."

He received a blushing nod in return as she stood, making sure her towel was in place as her gaze jerked between the new addition to his flock and himself.

"Hai….I told you she was a Sekirei…"

She kept glancing between the water, himself and oddly what looked at the chests of the other two women as a slight saddened look came to her face.

"You're not going to hop in Saki?"

He got a shake of the head and a blush.

"….N..No…..that's okay…I came come back later…."

Logan frowned at her words before he noticed her noticeably covering her chest as she started to turn to leave.

"Saki…..are you leaving because you feel as if you're...lacking?...In looks or something?"

The kunochi froze at his words, her back still turned to him as he got a slight nod in answer. He growled in annoyance and almost stood before twin gasps from the females in the water reminded him of his state of undress and he sat down with a splash and a blush. He gave a small glare at Uzume's playful frown and 'Aaah' of disappointment.

"Err….Saki…please join us…..you have nothing to fear. I won't look while you get in and regardless….you have nothing to be ashamed of…"

The girl spun around, a surprised look on her face as she seemed to search his face for signs of truth.

"..But…..they're so much…..err….bigger….than me…."

He returned her blush with one of his own.

"Well…..it is true that you aren't as….gifted….in that same department as these two…..who I must say are WAY above average…..be quiet please Uzume."

He gave the smirking young woman another small glare as he saw her mouth open, preempting her smart ass remarks before returning his attention to the insecure woman.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of in any way….you are a beautiful woman in your own right. So...come in…enjoy the bath. I believe we all have some talking to do…."

He stopped speaking as he saw the way her eyes were shining along with the blush and stupidly cute smile that broke out on her face as she dashed towards the bath, her towel fell off her as her gaze returned to him and her happy looked turned quickly embarrassed as she sunk to a seated position on his other side across from Akitsu. A small glare was given to the laughing woman across from her and her blush increased as Logan chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Aww….but bro….you never said what made Saki-chan here so 'beautiful' in your mind?"

Logan winced as he leveled a small glare at the grinning young woman. He recognized the situation for what it was, a trap of the direst sort.

"Err….well…."

He gulped slightly as he felt the intense gazes of the trio of females, none stronger than Saki's.

"Well…..let me get out of the way the fact that there is nothing ugly about any of you….you all seem to combine the looks of the hottest model and the body of a fitness model or star athlete…..Saki…..you have the prettiest eyes….set in a lovely face…..and you have really nice long, toned legs…..umm….."

The subject of his statement grew a tremulous smile as she lunged into his side, snuggling against him, which of course made him aware that a naked woman was pressed tightly against his side.

"My….aren't you the charmer bro?..."

Uzume teased with a small jealous hitch to her voice. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the longing look in Akitsu's eyes. He smiled at her and raised his left arm in invitation.

"Akitsu…..there's a spot here open if you wish it?"

He blinked as even before he had finished his sentence the ice maiden was burrowed into his side. He could barely tell she moved, the water barely disturbed. He lowered his arm around her, his arms gently rubbing his girls arms. He grinned as he felt them seemingly melt into his sides at his touch. He looked up to find a visible pout on Uzume's face.

"Aww…..I want to join…meanie…."

He snorted at her.

"I think there will be plenty of chances in the future Uzume…..now…..onto business…..please introduce yourself…properly….since we seem to be attached to each other now."

"Okay….I'm Uzume….Sekirei number ten….umm….the Veiled Sekirei….I can manipulate cloth into tools and weapons and such…"

Nodding Logan thought over this information.

"Hmm….sounds like a versatile ability….so we have an ice user, a sneaky blade wielder and a super powered sheet folder huh?"

He said with a grin as he got a pout from Saki and a tongue stuck out in his direction from the cloth user.

"Now….what's the deal with your…..intense reaction?...From what I'm getting such a thing isn't the 'norm'….I think your reaction was even worse than Saki's…..and that's saying a lot…."

Uzume frowned as she met gazes with the kunochi.

"I…I don't know…..I believe that mine….and from your description Saki's reaction to you….that you are most likely a 'very' strong Ashikabi to cause such absurdly intense reactions from Sekirei. And I can only guess at what will happen if any other Sekirei react to you and are winged by you."

He frowned at her answer.

"…But what's so different about me?..."

He cut himself off as a mischievous grin came to Uzume's face and she slowly floated her way over to him, causing him to break out in a sweat as she rested her head on his knees, grinning up at him then a not so innocent pout came to her face as she looked up at him.

"Maybe cause you're such a catch huh bro?...Muu….I'm jealous…I wanna snuggle too!"

Before he could respond the door burst open, a cold rush of air causing goosebumps to break out on everyone's skin, which was exclusively induced by the air temperature.

"Ara…..Do I detect lewd and illicit behavior? You all know that such behavior is strictly prohibited in Izumo Inn…."

Everyone's eyes widened in growing trepidation as the oppressive aura began filling the room. They were luckily saved by a scream and crash from the front yard. All present in the room looked between each other in confusion as the land lady left the room to investigate. Logan and his 'flock' began to vacate the tub, which caused Logan's eyes to widen as he sat back in the tub hurriedly, restraining the hand that flew to his itchy nose as he struggled to not stare and drool at the sight before him.

The trio of goddesses before him stepped out of the bath, still dripping water as they began heading towards the front room to dry off. All three seemed to notice that the single male of the group wasn't following them and glanced backwards to discover Logan staring at them with a definitive heat to his face. Uzume seemed to catch on first and smirked, winking at him and striking an all too alluring pose.

"Hehe…like what you see bro?..."

The other two females caught on immediately; Saki making a strangled 'eep' sound as she covered herself woefully inadequately with her hands and blushed madly as she felt her Ashikabi's gaze on her, she seemed conflicted in whether to run and cover herself or stay and bask in his appreciative gaze. Akitsu meanwhile made no move to cover herself, a growing blush darkened her pale cheeks as she seemed to soak in his unconsciously roaming eyes.

"Well…hell yes I do…..I mean….I have three absolutely gorgeous woman naked in front of me…..I'm male…..of course I do…now….please get dressed before you kill me here or Miya comes back for us…..we should probally go see what that racket was huh?"

He said as with a slightly glazed expression as Uzume pouted a bit.

"Aww….your no fun bro…."

He furiously scrubbed his face as he got himself back under control. A minute or so later as he heard the females leave the changing room he exited himself and dried and dressed, making his way down to the living room to find out what had caused the disturbance.

As he entered the living room where he heard a commotion he immediately noticed a young adult Japanese male with dark hair seated on the floor receiving first aid from the silver haired pretty boy. The newcomer was wearing an ill-fitting green track suit with white stripes and exuded a demeanor that screamed 'pushover' to his eyes. Logan scanned him and saw that he was actually quite tall for a average local, possibly just shorter than his six foot, one inch height though he was extremely on the skinny side, probally weighing a buck forty soaking wet max.

Logan noticed Akitsu's gaze lock onto him as soon as he had entered and she moved to his side and slightly behind him, he gave her a smile as she did so, enjoying the light blush and slight widening of her eyes the simple action induced. The young man's eyes widened as he as Logan enter the room, his appearance seeming to intimidate him. Before either could attempt introductions however a load, exuberant female voice sounded off from the other side of the shogi door and it flashed open, revealing something that caused both male's eyes to widen.

Standing before the demure land lady was a female in a pinkish-red Yukata with red flowers upon it. Said girl had long brown hair with an odd rebellious bang and brown eyes. But of course her most….notable…feature…was her bust. The sight was even more pronounced by the too small robe she wore and the purplish obi she had around her waist which caused the upper part of the Yukata to cling closely to her frame.

"_Good lord….she's even bigger than Uzume and Akitsu by the looks….Oh crap….stop looking….sigh…I'm becoming a pervert…."_

He studied her a little closer before glancing at Saki questionably. He received a nod from the kunochi.

"_Hmm…..Saki thinks she's a Sekirei as well…."_

As this was occurring the new male in attendance seemed to be gushing over the 'gifted' girl, not that he could blame him. His line of thought was disturbed however as the land lady made a revelation in the former owner of the borrowed track suit. The lavenderette seemed to recover quickly as she turned to him.

"Oh forgive me, I had forgotten to introduce the last tenant here. This is Logan Haversen…..san….. He just became a new tenant here earlier today as well. He's an American soldier and stays in room 204. This young man here is Minato Sahashi-san and this pretty little thing is Musubi-chan."

Logan stepped forward, interrupting the beginnings of a bow from the young man and held out his hand. As the timid male took his hand he shook it, he suppressed a grin as he noticed the boy grimace at the firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Sahashi-san….just call me Logan….I'm not big on formality when it's not needed. Nice to see another guy under this roof."

The timid male haltingly introduced himself as the ditsy girl of his sniffed the air and began exclaiming over food, which ended with her stomach letting out a loud growl.

Making their way to the dining room they discovered a simple, yet delicious meal awaiting them of fish, rice and other Japanese cuisine. Logan seated himself at the opposite end of the table from the land lady with Akitsu materializing to his right and Saki to his left, leaving a playfully pouting Uzume taking a spot to Saki's left next Kagari. On his right, directly next to Minato was the black hole in humanoid form known as Musubi.

A few minutes into the meal and after some light conversation the 'new guy' bowed and asked to become a tenant at Izumo Inn as well, in which Miya gladly accepted. After the delicious meal, the new pair mentioned needing to move out of their old apartment and that they would be back in the morning with their belongings to officially move in.

As they left Logan stood and began gathering up dishes. He received a frown from the land lady.

"Ara?...Logan-san….whatever are you doing?"

He blinked in return as he glanced at the dishes in his hands before meeting the woman's gaze with a slightly confused look.

"Umm…I was going to help with the dishes…unless that's not allowed?..."

Her eyes widened slightly before she let out that odd little giggle of hers once again.

"Oh my Logan-san….no…helping with chores is not only allowed, it is encouraged. However, as you mentioned you have work tomorrow your help with this chore isn't required. You should be getting ready for bed. However, I will take the help of your lovely young ladies as they as of yet have no jobs."

Nodding in answer he smiled at the trio of ladies as he made his way out of the room and to his assigned bedroom. However he paused as he noticed Uzume dash out of the room before sidling up beside him. He looked at her with a raised brow as he grinned slightly.

"Trying to get out of work huh?"

"Who me? You bet ya I did hehe….she didn't say my name so I'm in the clear!"

Shaking his head at her over the top excitement at skipping out on a chore he opened the door to his room as he removed his shirt before pausing as he felt eyes on him. Turning slightly he saw a grinning Uzume not subtly whatsoever leering at him, paying special attention to his toned chest. She let out a whistle as she made a twirling motion with her hand.

"Wow…bro….you showing all this for lil old me?"

He scoffed lightly at her as he rolled his eyes and grabbed a plain grey tank top from his bag.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?..."

He stopped when he saw her gaze turn mischievous and she stepped up to him, almost close enough for her chest and his to meet, her face peering up at his with entirely too much playfulness in them. An obviously fake and cute pout on her countenance.

"Aww…..but Ashikabi-sama….Uzume-chan wanted to play…."

He slightly gulped as her expression turned into something else, a heat to her gaze.

"Umm….Uzume….hold on a second….while I'm not willing…..I think I need more time before…anything…happens…I'm still new to all this and trying to figure out how I feel about my first two Sekirei…ladies….so please….give me a little time."

He grinned a little bit as he attempted to clear the mood in the room.

"In addition….I think we may need to be more careful with the scary land lady huh?"

"Hehe…you're right….umm…so….I guess this is good night?...I should get back to my room so you can get your rest huh?..."

"Yeah…good idea…."

The girl began to leave the room before suddenly leaping into his arms and meshing her lips to his and the room exploded into bright light as her wings revealed themselves. He groaned as he felt her softness mold to him. As the light faded and they slowly separated, leaving a pair of lightly panting persons resting their foreheads together.

Uzume reluctantly broke away from his embrace as she backed away from him with a teasing smirk which was slightly ruined by the flush in her cheeks.

"What?...Didn't think I'd let you go to sleep without a good night kiss did you? Sleep well my Ashikabi-sama….and dream of me ok?"

She then proceeded to sashay out of the room with entirely too much sway to her hips and a evil little grin on her face as she disappeared as she got a look at his face.

"…..Well I'll be dammed…..evil little sexy thing…."

Glancing down her groaned.

"Great….now it'll take forever for me to get to sleep…evil woman…"

He mused as he couldn't erase the stupid little grin from his face. As he got under the covers the absent duo made their appearance.

"Did Miya-san work you much?"

He asked as he made himself comfortable in his gym shorts and tank top.

"Nope….just helped with the dishes and such….she did mention she would start asking us to help around the Inn tomorrow however."

"Ah….no…."

He smiled at the women as he motioned towards his backpack and the shopping bags.

"Good…maybe that will keep you from getting too bored while I'm at work. Akitsu…your night clothes are in one of the bags…..Saki….you can borrow a tee shirt and gym shorts to sleep in if you want….I don't think Akitsu's clothes will fit you. Tomorrow when I get off work around oh…1530 or so we can get you some clothes of you want and go get your stuff from your old apartment if you wish. Oh…I still need to pick up my stuff from the hotel….as well as my car now that I think about it…"

He yawned as he felt himself start to dose off as he absently heard the rustle of around the room. In his decent to slumber he didn't react as two bodies stealthily joined him under the sheets and snuggled against him as he unconsciously drew them even closer with his arms. Then the sand man took over and he entered the world of dreams, where evil, teasing women awaited him.

**-END-**

**AN- **Sorry once again for the delay. Also, trying to think what vehicle to give Logan…ideas? Lol. I went ahead and bumped the fic from 'T' to 'M' for safety as I was somewhat toeing the line in some areas. Still on the fence about Lemons o.O


End file.
